baby,dont cry
by hunhankyumin
Summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka" FF HUNHAN Slight KAISOO, KAILU, HUNSOO. WARNING: GS. RCL PLEASEE
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**D.O kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka"**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**Rated : T-Semi M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam diam aku mencintainya,dalam diam aku memperhatikannya,dan dalam diam aku mengikuti setiap langkah aku tau ia mungkin tak pernah tau perasaanku maupun membalas perasaanku aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya dan berpaling menatap namja lain yang lebih baik darinya.

Entah kenapa,aku begitu mencintainya tanpa alasan yang bukan namja baik hati bak pangeran yang layak namja dingin dengan segala pesonannya dengan julukan ice prince.

Namun,entah kenapa jantungku terus berpompa keras saat kedua mataku melihatnya maupun mendengar suara bassnya yang menyejukan merakan kehadirannya, meskipun dalam jarak jauh namun itu mampu menghangatkan jiwaku.

Seperti sekarang langkah kakiku terus mengikuti langkah lebarnya yang mungkin menuju perpustakaan sekolah di jam istirahat yang biasa dihabiskan semua murid disini untuk mengisi dia berbeda ia lebih memilih mengisi otaknya dari pada mengisi perut kosongnya dan aku dengan bodohnya rela membiarkan perutku keroncongan hanya untuk menatapnya dari pojok meja tak jauh dari meja yang ia tempati.

Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat bercahaya saat tertimpa mentari yang terpantul jendela perpustakaan membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari apapun hanya menatap wajah rupawannya.

Senyum terus terpatri di wajahku,namun menguap begitu saja saat…

"sehun-ah"panggil seorang yeoja manja menghampirinya dan merangkul kedua bahu kokohnya so akrab membuat kedua mataku mendelik tajam yang sayang tak bisa mereka lihat.

Sehun,ya itu nama namja yang kuncintai diam-diam selama hampir 3 tahun sejak awal masuk sekolah sampai ditahun ajaran terakhirku dengannya cintaku tetap sama dan utuh tak berkurang sedikitpun malah semakin bertambah dan menguat sehingga sulit untukku melenyakan rasa asal kalian tau dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku dan dengan otak cerdasnya itu ia bisa loncat sekelas dia memang sempurna .

Aku bisa melihat sekarang yeoja manja itu merebut buku tebal yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus dunia seorang oh sehun membuat yeoja itu mendapat tatapan dinginnya.

"kyungsoo-ah,aku sedang membaca"keluhnya,terdengar lembut menghangatkan hatiku namun sayangnya ia berbicara dengan yeoja manja yang kuketahui sekarang kyungsoo itu dan bukan padaku,malang sekali nasibmu Xi Luhan.

"habisnya kau mengacuhkanku,dan lagi panggil aku Dio"ucap Kyungsoo atau bisa dipanggil Dio itu merengek seperti anak kecil membuatku ingin muntah dan meledak saat tangan putih pucat Oh Sehun mengacak surai rambut kecoklatan Dio dengan lembut seperti takut jika ia akan menyakitinya,bukan mengucapkan kata-kata menusuknya yang khas saat ia terganggu atau terusik.

Aku cemburu dan iri sekali pada yeoja manja itu.

Dadaku semakin sesak dengan kedua mata mengabur oleh air mata yang siap jatuh membasahi kedua pipi tirusku jika mengedip sekali saja saat kedua tangan putih pucatnya menggengam kedua tangan mungil Dio.

'kenapa mencintainya sesakit ini'

Dengan lambat-lambat kugerakan tubuhku dan perlahan bangkit ingin segera keluar dari ruang perpustakaan saat hatiku terus bergemuruh sakit tak mampu lagi menahan lelehan air mataku.

"noona gwencana"Tanya Dio tiba-tiba sok akrab yang sukses menghentikan langkahku dan what the hell dengan seenak jidatnya ia menuntunku seperti anak kecil untuk duduk bersamanya di meja yang tengah berada Oh Sehun.

Dan jantungku seakan ingin meloncat keluar saat sehun menatapku walaupun sesaat.

"noona aku menyukaimu"ucap Dio semakin berulah membuat kedua bola mataku hampir jatuh dan terasa tersambar petir di siang bolong (?)

"MWO"pekikku cukup keras membuat penjaga perpustakaan mendelik tajam sarat akan ancaman,membuatku tertunduk takut membungkam mulutku tapi sedetik kemudian kembali mendongak menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil tak berdosa dengan senyum lima jari menatapku polos dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"maksudku aku errr ngefans sama noona"ucap Dio menatapku berbinar dan tanpa bisa kucegah yeoja mungil itu memelukku erat sampai membuatku sesak nafas setelah berkata.

"noona manis sekali"

"lepaskan dia Kyungsoo-ah"tegur Sehun bagai oasis di gurun pasir (?) membuat Dio melepas pelukannya dan membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf padaku seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi. membuatku terkekeh melihat tingkah lucunya.

"ne,aku memaafkanmu Dio"

"kyaaaaa,noona memanggilku Dio ye ye"pekik Dio senang,berjingkat-jingkat seperti anak kecil sambil memelukku lebih erat lalu memuluk tubuh kurus Sehun Dan mengecup pipi putih itu beberapa kali membuatku tertohok lebih memilih menatap kesamping,saat tak kuasa menahan bulir-bulir air mata ini .

"mianhe,aku harus pergi"ucapku bergetar jengah melihat mereka terus berpelukkan apa lagi melihat Sehun yang diam dan menikmatinya.

"noona tunggu…noona"teriak Dio yang masih bisa kudengar,namun seolah tuli aku terus berlari tak menghiraukan teriakan dio yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti namun aku tak bisa berhenti.

Aku ingin sendiri,meredam semua amarahku dan luka ini.

'aku bodoh mencintainya'

.

.

.

Aku tak tau apa yang seorang Dio sukai dariku,padahal ia jauh lebih baik sampai hari itu ia mendekatiku namun sampai saat ini sudah satu minggu lewat dari hari itu ia terus menguntitku dengan so noona,membawa bekal untukku,menanyakan tugas-tugasnya yang aku yakin ia bisa dan memberiku tontonan kemesraannya dengan Sehun didepan muak dan terus mengacuhkannnya seolah-olah ia tak ada itu lebih baik bagiku.

Dan,sebab itulah ia menangis saat aku membentaknya barusan yang menumpahkan jus yang ada dimejaku mengotori tugas matematika yang memang kuketahui ia tak sengaja entah setan apa yang merasuki jiwaku.

Mulutku dengan ringan mengucapkan kata-kata yang kuyakini melukai hatinya,dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu keluar dari kelasku yang segera Sehun kejar setelah ia berkata dengan dinginnya.

"kau tak pantas di puja Dio Luhan-ssi"

Hatiku tertohok dengan kata-katanya yang menyadarkanku apa yang kukatakan tadi sungguh menyakiti Dio dan dalam sekejab aku telah dibenci Sehun namja yang teramat kucintai.

'Luhan bodoh'

.

.

.

Mulutku tak pernah berhenti melantunkan kata sial dan bodoh hari ini saat sekarang aku tak bisa mengikuti kelas matematika karna aku tak bisa mengumpulkan tugas yang tadi dikotori Dio,sekarang berjalan tak tentu arah mengelilingi sekolah sampai kedua mataku terbelalak tak percaya dengan tubuh bagai tersengat listrik saat melihat dengan tepat Sehun namja yang kucintai tengah mencium mesra Dio di sudut lorong sepi yang menghubungkan taman belakang sekolah.

Tenggorokkanku tercekat dengan kedua mata memanas saat rasa sakit itu terus menusuk menjalar disetiap sudut hatiku melumpuhkan persendian tubuhku membuatku tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhku lagi.

Brukkk

"noona"

Aku bisa mendengar derap langkah mendekatiku semakin dekat.

"noona gwencana"Tanya Dio sarat akan kekawatiran,seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Dio memerah begitupun Sehun membuat ulu hatiku semakin sakit.

"uljima noona,apa noona sakit ?"ucap Dio bertubi-tubi membuatku sadar aku tengah menangis sekarang dihadapan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya,namun ia hanya diam menatapku tak peduli.

Ya,bukankah ia membenciku sekarang ?Tapi rasanya sakit sekali …

"gwencana"jawabku serak setelah menemukan kembali suaraku,perlahan bangkit ingin cepat pergi meninggalkan Dio lagi-lagi berulah menuntunku dengan lembut ke uks yang sialanya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari sini.

"Sehun-ah karna kau tak ingin masuk kelas,lebih baik temani noonaku ya"titah Dio setelah tiba kepalaku pening saat lagi-lagi jantungku berulah

"aku masuk ke kelas ne,jaga noonaku"Lanjut dio seenaknya tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun dengan kilat mencium pipi tirus Sehun.

Cup

Aku merutuki suara itu yang terdengar menjijikan sekarang…

"apa kau menyukaiku"

"mwo"

**~TBC~**

**Review & review nya jangan lupa kkk~**

**Review kalian semua sangat berarti #bbuing-bbuing bareng hunhan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**Rated : T-Semi M**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"mwo"pekikku kaget dengan kedua mata rusaku yang seperti akan loncat keluar mendengar penuturannya barusan yang memang pada dasarnya kenyataan.

'Oh jatung bodoh kumohon jangan berulah sekarang !'umpatku dalam hati saat ia dengan santainya duduk ditepi ranjang uks yang aku duduki sekarang,membuatku terlihat duduk berdampingan jantungku terus berdegup keras yang kutakuti terdengar jelas olehnya.

"kenapa kau menyukaiku"tanyanya lagi memecahkan keheningan,membuat tubuhku terasa meremang.

kenapa ia seyakin itu ?apa aku terlihat jelas menyukainya selama ini !

"aku yakin kau mana mungkin kau menangis hanya karna melihat aku dan Dio berciuman"lanjutnya santai membuat tubuhku menegang dan merasakan luka itu kembali hadir saat ia menyinggung tentang ciumannya bersama Dio membuat kejadian itu kembali terlintas dalam benakku seolah-olah mengejekku.

"jika aku memang menyukaimu ! apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"balasku entah mendapat keberanian dari mana aku bisa berbicara seperti ini dan balas menatapnya yang sedari tadi terus menatapku intens,sehingga kedua mataku bertemu dengan onik hitamnya yang mempesona dengan wajah yang entah disengaja atau tidak disengaja terus mendekat sehingga sekarang aku bisa merasakan hembus nafasnya yang harum mint itu menggelitik wajahku.

"kita bernegosiasi !"lirihnya tepat 1inci di bibir plumku membuat kita berdua hampir saja berciuman membuatku menahan nafas namun dalam satu kedipan mata ia sudah menjauhkan wajah tampannya dariku sambil menghela nafas mengernyit bingung mendapati kelakuan anehnya yang belum kuketahui.

"apa maksudmu dengan bernegosiasi"tanyaku memberanikan diri bertanya saat jengah menunggunya kembali bicara yang hanya diam membisu itu sekarang.

"bantu aku melupakan Dio dan balas menyukaimu Luhan-ah"jawabnya sambil menatapku lembut membuat tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik dan hanya bisa terdiam membisu mencerna ucapannya yang membuat perasaanku menghangat.

Ia ingin balas menyukaiku dan melupakan Dio ! tapi kenapa ?

"mengapa Sehun-ah ? sungguh aku tak mengerti"

"aku lelah-"

Brakk

"Luhan-ah"pekik Baekhyun heboh memotong perkataan Sehun yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar mendelik padanya yang ia balas dengan cengiran khasnya yang biasanya terlihat manis sekarang entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan bagiku.

"waeyo Baeky"Tanyaku agak kesal melihat Baekhyun sahabat karibku itu bukannya menghampiriku malah tetap diam di ambang pintu seperti orang bodoh.

"ah mian menggagu kalian berdua bicara!tapi ini soal Kai"sahut Baekhyun menatapku penuh arti,yeah diakan sahabatku,tentu saja dia tau siapa namja yang kucintai.

"mwo ! namja gila itu kenapa"pekikku setengah berteriak terkejut mendengar kembali nama namja yang telah lama pergi itu sekarang datang kembali begitu saja.

"tsk,dia benar-benar gila luhan-ah dia mencarimu sekarang sambil terus berteriak didepan kelas !"

"mwo"

.

.

.

LUHAN POV END

.

Disuatu tempat tampak gadis mungil bersandar dibalik pintu kamar mandi sekolah yang tampak sepi dari biasanya hanya ada gadis itu seorang yang sekarang perlahan jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin itu sambil terus mencengkram dada kirinya erat seolah-olah ingin mengehentikan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya sekarang.

"mengapa kau hanya melihat Luhan noona Kai-ah"lirih Dio-gadis mungil itu

Dio terus menangis tanpa suara terus menggigit kedua belah bibir merahnya kuat untuk menahan isakan yang terus meronta ingin keluar tak menghiraukan bibir merahnya itu yang semakin terluka .mungkin luka itu tak seberapa dengan luka yang selama ini Kai toreh dihatinya.

Tok

Tok

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau disana ? ini aku Sehun !"ucap Sehun setengah berteriak terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci itu.

Dio yang mendengarnya masih tetap tak bergeming Sehun terus mengetuk pintu itu semakin keras membuat Dio jengah segera membukanya yang segera menampakkan wajah Oh Sehun yang tampak kusut namun sarat akan kekawatiran membuat perasaan bersalah menelusup di hati Dio yeoja beruntung yang mendapat cinta tulus dari Sehun.

"gwenchana"Tanya Sehun kawatir sambil menarik tubuh mungil Dio kedalam pelukan hangatnya erat namun terkesan lembut seolah-olah takut menyakiti tubuh mungilnya.

"nan gwenchana sehun-ah"jawab Dio serak lalu membalas pelukan sang namjacingu lebih erat,menelesakan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun untuk mencari kehangatan membuat kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat mengukir senyuman.

'mianhe Sehun-ah'

Tanpa mereka ketahui Luhan yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh dari sana menatap pemandangan itu hanya bisa terdiam membeku disana tanpa menyadari lelehan air matanya yang terus jatuh membasahi wajah pucatnya sekarang membuat namja yang sedari tadi mengikutinya menghela nafasnya kasar.

Namja tak peka itulah Kai sampai tak menyadari yeojacingunya menangisi namja yang bukan dirinya yang ia kira yeojacingunya itu menangis karna tengah merajuk akan sikap konyolnya barusan.#kai bodoh #dibakar exotic huwwaaaa #abaikan

"kkamjong bodoh,mati saja kau"umpat Luhan masih tetap melihat mereka berdua yang masih tetap berpelukan mesra itu.

"kau malah mengataiku heh bukan menyambutku dengan mesra"sahut Kai keras sambil mempotkan bibir tebalnya so merajuk sehingga Dio tersentak mendengar suara bass itu cukup jelas segera melepas pelukan Sehun membuat senyuman namja itu lutur sudah apa lagi saat melihat Dio terus menatap Kai sendu yang tengah bersama Luhan yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"mati saja kau bodoh"desis Luhan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Kai dengan sepatunya detik itu juga namun ia tak sampai hati melakukan itu dan lebih memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kai dan melewati lorong itu sehingga ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam Oh sehun yang menghujam kedua matanya membuat langkah Luhan terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

"yak Xi Luhan kenapa kau galak sekali pada namjacingumu yang tampan ini"teriak Kai menggelegar tak sadarkah ucapannya itu sungguh mengiris hati yeoja yang benar-benar mencintainya dan selalu mengharapkannya.

Luhan yang mengetahui ia sedang diikuti Kai-mahluk yang sungguh sangat ingin ia hindari saat ini membuatnya segera berlari cepat tak memperdulikan teriakan Kai jauh dibelakangnya dan..

Grepp

"kyaaaa"

.

.

"aish..kenapa aku harus mencintai yeoja galak seperti Luhan,tapi meskipun galak ia manis dan cantik"monolog Kai sambil terus berjalan memutar arah kembali ke kelasnya dengan senyumannya yang terlihat mesum itu membuat semua orang yang melihat senyuman itu bergidik ngeri yang segera ia abaikan dan senyuman mesum itu semakin melebar saat matanya menangkap siluit tubuh mungil yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Dio"panggil Kai keras membuat langkah Dio terhenti segera berbalik dan menatapnya namun pada dasarnya kkamjong hitam(?)itu tak peka sehingga tak menyadari tatapan penuh luka Dio yang menghujam onik matanya.

"anyeong Dio-ah kau semakin cantik saja"sapa dan puji Kai cengengesan membuat wajah Dio yang tadinya pucat kembali memerah membuat Kai terkekeh dan mengacak rambut hitam Dio gemas.

"Kai berhenti ishh kau membuat tatanan rambutku rusak"protes Dio membuat Kai menghentikan tingkah konyolnya dan mencebik sok sedih #membuat author mimisan #plakk..abaikan

"panggil aku oppa,kau tak sopan sekali"

"shireo kau tak pantas ku panggil oppa"

"wae,apa wajahku terlalu baby face"ucap Kai sok narsis membuat Dio mendelik sebal walaupun dalam hati ia tengah bersorak gembira bisa kembali mengobrol seperti ini lagi dengan sang pujaan hati.

"sepertinya tingkat kenarsisanmu semakin tinggi setelah pulang dari jepang dan kembali pindah ke korea tanpa macam apa kau"kata Dio ketus membuat Kai segera merangkul Dio yang segera Dio tepis membuat Kai terbelalak kaget.

"mianhe Dio-ah aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk aku baru-"

"Luhan..luhan terus saja Luhan yang kau pikirkan tak bisakah kau memikirkan sedikit saja perasaanku dan Sehun sahabatmu"potong Dio keras sehingga semua murid yang ada dilorong itu menatap mereka berdua ingin tau membuat Kai gelagapan.

"aish yak Dio-ah"pekik Kai keras saat Dio pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya yang segera ia kejar.

.

Dan disuatu tempat tampak seorang namja sedang mengungkung tubuh mungil yeoja manis disudut dinding kelas kosong yang berdebu hanya diterangi cahaya mentari yang mengitip dari sela-sela jendela tertutup membuat luhan-yeoja manis itu sulit mengetahui namja yang mengukungi tubuh mungilnya yang terus bergetar ketakutan membuat sringgai namja itu semakin lebar.

"ss-siapa kau ?"lirih Luhan bergetar ketakutan berharap Kai akan segera datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"kau pasti tau aku Luhan-ah"jawab namja itu dalam bisikan menggoda menggetarkan hati Luhan saat mengenal suara namja yang tengah mengukungnya sekarang.

"sehun-ah"

**~TBC~**

**Mianhe jeongmal mianhe cinggu-del nae telat update karna tugas sekolah pada numpuk kkk~ #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokkk**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe .**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 1,#peluk dan cium atu-atu. Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya biar update cepet #kedip-kedip mata…**

**T:ini hunhan**

**J:tentu saja chingu. Ah tuh kenapa hunhan break up chingu ?**

**Nah yang nunggu kai udah nae munculin kkk~**

**NP:siapa yang mau ini FF ganti ratednya jadi M ? #Evil smirk bareng Kai #Ditendang Dio**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE**

**Big thanks to :**

**black pearl,irnaaa90,luluna99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah"lirih Luhan tercekat saat merasakan hembus nafas Sehun semakin dekat menerpa jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"ne Luhan-ah"

"bi-bisakah kau sedikit mundur,ini sangatlah sesak"

"sesak hmm..bukankah dengan jarak sedekat ini kau bisa merasakan tubuhku lebih dekat Luhan-ah"bisik Sehun menggoda semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan yang tampak ketakutan sekarang dengan pikiran negative terus memenuhi otaknya.

"aku tidak sebodoh itu melakukan sex disekolah honey"ucap Sehun gamblang seolah tau pikiran negatif Luhan yang membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar sosok Sehun yang tampak sangat berbeda menakutkan dan mengerikan.

"apa kau mabuk"Tanya Luhan gemetar berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun agar bisa lepas dari kungkungannya yang menyiksa batinnya itu.

"ssstt diamlah..aku tak mabuk,tenang saja"kata Sehun menenangkan Luhan yang terus meronta sekarang.

"lalu kau kenapa Sehun-ah ?kau membuatku takut !"

"jangan takut! aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi denganmu Luhan-ah,sebentar saja"bisik Sehun dengan berani membelai wajah Luhan seduktif.

"apa maksudmu dengan bernegosiasi ?"Tanya Luhan gugup

"aku mau menjadi kekasih gelapmu Luhan-ah asal kau buat Kai terus terluka karnamu"

"mwo"

.

.

"berhenti mengikutiku babo"decak Dio ketus pada Kai yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari tadi pagi sampai di jam istirahat mereka dengan terus mengatakan kata maaf tanpa bosan pada Dio yang tampak jengah itu.

"aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkanku"

"tsk,kau masih saja saja Luhan eoni tak pernah betah dekat denganmu"

"nde aku memang kekanakan puas! Sekarang kau harus maafkan aku ok"

"shireo"

"wae"

"kesalahanmu sudah tak bisa ku maafkan lagi"

"aish ara..ara aku memang salah besar padamu!tapi aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi Dio-ah aku berjanji"

"yakso"

"yakso"Kaipun segera memeluk Dio dengan sayang membuat Dio tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum bahagia membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi mengintip dibalik salah satu rak perpustakaan itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap miris pemandangan itu dengan denyutan perih dihatinya,namun disatu sisipun ia juga ikut bahagia melihat senyuman itu kembali terukir diwajah cantik yeojacingunya.

"kau tampak menyedihkan Sehun-ah"lirih Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya,membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"kau juga sama menyedihkannya denganku Luhan-ah"balas Sehun dingin.

"hmm yeah kita memang sama-sama menyedihkan"ucap Luhan miris dengan senyuman pahit terpatri Sehun tau ia mengatakan itu hanya untuk mengalihkan tatapan Sehun yang menatap pemandangan menyakitkan itu namun pada kenyataannya Sehun masih tetap menatap mereka rasa sakit itu yang terlihat jelas dalam sorot mata sendunya membuat Luhan juga ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu lebih besar yang menyiksa.

"mengemis cinta"lanjut Luhan membuat Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya menatap tajam pada Luhan.

"waeyo!bukankah itu kenyataan"

"kau benar!kita memang menyedihkan"sahut Sehun berniat berbalik meninggalkan perpustakaan tempat faforitnya disekolah saat tak kuasa menekan rasa sakit itu yang kian membesar melihat Dio semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kai yang tak pernah mereka lakukan dan jengah terus dipojokkan seperti ini oleh Luhan-kekasih gelapnya

"seandainya kau mencintaiku,aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu Sehun-ah"ucap Luhan menghentikan langkah Sehun yang terdiam membeku.

"sstttt…jangan berkata seperti itu Luhan-ah itu membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan"

"kenapa!bukankah ucapanku memang benar!jika kau mencintaiku kau tak akan tersakiti"

"aku bilang berhenti"

"kenapa kau membutakan mata dan hatimu Sehun-ah ke-"

Cup

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan cepat membungkam mulut Luhan rapat dengan bibirnya,menciumnya ada ciuman lembut disana yang selalu Luhan impikan selama pertamanya yang lembut dan romantis itu pupus sudah.

"ber…hmppphh"Luhan berusaha menghentikan Sehun karna oh demi apa mereka berciuman di dalam perpustakaan.

Tak Sehun sia-siakan kesempatan untuk melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka untuk menghentikannya.

Ciuman kasar itu kini berubah menjadi sensual karna keadaan bibir mereka yang sama-sama menyesapi setiap titik dan sudut bibir Luhan tanpa henti seolah tidak akan ada Luhan begitu lembut dan kenyal,membuat sensasi candu yang terus mendorongnya untuk tidak pernah berhenti memagut serta menikmati bibir manis itu membuat Sehun terbuai dan tidak ingat lagi apa dan bagaimana dengan Luhan sungguh membuat Sehun terhanyut dalam sensasi terlarang yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya,ia belum pernah mencium yeoja begitu intim dan intens seperti ini bahkan dengan Dio yeojacingunya.

'ya tuhan'erang Luhan dalam hati saat lidah Sehun semakin leluasa menjelajahi dan menyapukan setiap sudut yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Sehun semakin menggila memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan,mencoba segala posisi agar kenikmatan itu tidak terlewatkan pangutan itu terhenti saat wajah Dio kekasih hatinya terlintas begitu saja membuat Sehun terhenyak segera melepas ciumannya.

PLAAAK!

Keras dan menggema,tamparan Luhan tepat mengenai pipi Sehun.

"aku tak menyangka kau bisa bersikap brengsek seperti ini Oh Sehun"desis Luhan tajam dengan tangan terkepal marah namun kedua mata rusa itu tersirat kekecewaan menatap Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang linglung tak percaya akan apa yang ia lakukan barusan padanya.

Sehun masih tak bergeming terlalu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sehun-ah..Luhan-ah"panggil Kai tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua tersentak kaget.

"kai-ah"cicit Luhan takut Kai melihat adegan ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun barusan,namun Kai tampak santai menghampiri mereka berdua apa lagi dengan senyuman khasnya itu.

"anyeong Sehun-ah,lama tak bertemu sobat"kata Kai memeluk singkat Sehun yang masih diam membeku itu.

"ada apa dengan kalian ? apa kalian saling mengenal"Tanya Kai heran melihat tingkah sang kekasih dan sahabat lamanya yang terlihat kikuk itu.

"ah tentu saja Kai-ah,Sehun-ah teman sekelasku"

"begitu ya!dan kenapa kalian mojok disini"Tanya Kai membuat Luhan gelagapan namun Sehun dengan santainya menjawab.

"aku sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihmu,mian" demi apa Luhan rasanya ingin sekali lenyap saja dalam situasi menegangkan ini,melihat Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan tajam seperti itu sekarang namun…

"bwahaaaa,sekarang kau sudah pintar bercanda Sehun-ah"kilah Kai Sambil tertawa yang terdengar dipaksakan itu dan tak lama kemudian Sehunpun ikut tertawa membuat situasi menegangkan itu tak berlangsung lama dan Luhan sempat-sempatnya menatap terpesona pada Sehun yang sedang tertawa begitu lepas dan ringan itu yang belum pernah Luhan dengar.

"tentu saja babo,kenapa tak mengabariku dan Dio kau pindah sekolah kesini heh memberi kejutan eoh"

"tepat sekali sehun-ah!tapi aku hanya ingin memberi kejutanku pada yeojacinguku kkk~"sahut Kai merangkul mesra Luhan lalu memberi kecupan ringan pada pipi Luhan lembut penuh perasaan membuat Sehun sadar atau tidak mendelik tajam melihat kemesraan mereka berdua dengan perasaan tak rela menelusup begitu saja di hati Sehun melihat itu semua.

"kalian berdua membuatku iri saja,sebaiknya aku temui Dio saja"kata Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan bersama Kai taukah Luhan tatapanmu pada Sehun sungguh mengiris hati Namja disampingmu.

"aku sangat mencitaimu Luhan-ah,tidakkah kata ini cukup bagimu"lirih Kai sarat akan kesedihan mendalam membuat Luhan berpaling menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

Ia tau sekarang hanya orang buta yang tak melihat adegan panasnya barusan dengan perasaan bersalah dan berdosa memenuhi hati dan pikiran Luhan detik ini juga.

"Kai-ah mianhe ak-"

"sssttt tak apa chagi aku mengerti,hanya lupakan semuanya kita berdua akan tetap baik-baik saja dan tetap bersama nde"sahut Kai lembut memotong perkataan Luhan yang sekarang merasa seperti yeoja paling jahat telah melukai namja sebaik Kai.

"mianhe jeongmal mianhe Kai-ah"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update asap lol #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokkk.**

**Nah yang mau ini FF jadi M udah nae rubah tuh kkk~ dan gomawo jeongmal gomawo cinggu udah kasih tau nae Dio seharusnya bilang eonie bukan noona sama Luhan mian yang bilang ni FF aneh monggo gak usah baca lagi,lagian nae gak maksa cinggu baca FF Nae tadinya nie FF gak akan nae lanjut tapi karna review cinggu-del semua bikin nae mikir bolak balik lanjut lagi ni FF #malah curhat #plakk**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 2,itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya,biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE **

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl,irnaaa90,luluna99,org,RZHH 261220,lisnana1,fabyA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

** Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

** Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

** Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

FLASHBACK

Tampak seorang yeoja manis sedang berjalan kelas barunya disekolah barunya di SM junior sangat terkenal di Negara ginseng dia Luhan murid pindahan dari cina.

Dan bagai slow motion ia berjalan melawati kedua namja berbeda kulit itu. yang terkenall duo prince handsome disekolah. membuat salah satu namja berkulit gelap mengernyit heran. tak biasanya seorang yeoja melewatinya begitu saja.

"hei!"panggil Kai-namja berkulit gelap. membuat Luhan perlahan berbalik dan menatapnya.

Oh… bagai adegan drama-drama picisan. yang selalu sahabatnya-Dio tonton. ia terdiam wajah cantik Luhan dengan tatapan mesumnya itu. yang terlihat jelas, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri segera berbalik kembali melangkah.

"kau menakutinya! babo namja"dengus Sehun. yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Sehun-ah"

"nde"sahut Sehun horror, saat mendengar nada berbahaya Kai saat memanggilnya.

"sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, pada yeoja cina itu!"

"mwo"pekik Dio keras. entah sejak kapan sahabat yeoja mereka berdua itu, sudah berada didekat mereka tiba-tiba.

Membuat Sehun dan Kai tersentak kaget, sambil mengusap telinga mereka berdua yang berdegung itu.

"aish bisa tidak, tak berteriak heh!"dengus Kai. tak menyadari tatapan tajam Dio, yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"wae!"Tanya Kai, saat terus menurus Dio menatapnya sansi.

"k..kau jatuh cinta?"

"ne Dio-ah, sahabatmu ini tengah jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama"jawab Kai. begitu enteng tak ada beban, dengan cengiran khasnya terpatri diwajah tampannya. Dan Dio yang sekarang merasa dunianya seakan runtuh begitu saja. tubuhnya terasa melemas, dengan kedua matanya yang sekarang terasa memanas, menatap Kai sendu.

Dan Sehun juga hanya bisa diam. tak tau harus bagaimana. karna entah kenapa, hatinya berdenyut sakit. melihat tatapan sendu Dio untuk Kai. yang sekarang malah sibuk mengoceh, tentang momennya bersama Luhan tadi. tak taukah dia, ocehannya itu semakin membuka lebar luka dihati Dio. Yeoja yang teramat mencintainya.

"akh! Dio-ah bukankah kita berdua harus keruang guru,! sebelum bel masuk"dusta Sehun. akhirnya angkat bicara juga, karna tak tega melihat Dio. yang mati-matian menahan lelehan air matanya. dan Dio sangat bersyukur Sehun begitu mengerti keadaannya.

"nde Sehun-ah ayo"jawab Dio serak. membuat Kai segera menghentikan ocehannya. Menatap bingung keduanya.

"aku ikut!"sahut Kai.

"shireo"ucap Dio ketus, segera menarik Sehun untuk berlari dengannya meninggalkan Kai.

"yakkkk!"

FLASHBACK END.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

Kai mengetuk kaca mobil Luhan keras. tak peduli dengan berbagai tatapan semua murid yang berlalu lalang melihatnya, untuk mengambil motor atau mobil mereka di parkiran, untuk jam sekolah mereka sudah berakhir.

Luhanpun menengok. mendapati wajah sendu Kai, yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"aku bilang lupakan Luhan-ah, dan kita berdua akan baik-baik saja."seru Kai frustasi. kesedihan jelas terlihat dibalik kaca.

"aku tak bisa Kai-ah mianhe! Aku telah menghianatimu"sahut Luhan pedih

"aku sudah memaafkanmu! Dan melupakannya jadi-"

"tapi aku tak bisa"potong Luhan keras, membuat Kai terdiam.

"tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu! mengertilah, aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan-ah"ungkap Kai pedih. sarat akan kesedihan, membuat tangis Luhan pecah, tak kuasa melihat Kai begitu ini.

"mianhe Kai-ah. Aku tak bisa"ucap Luhan. Dalam isakannya namun perlahan, membuka jendela mobilnya.

"kenapa Luhan-ah. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku."lirih Kai. Perlahan menghapus air mata Luhan lembut, dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut. Membuat tangis Luhan semakin keras.

"tapi aku masih saja mencintaimu"lanjut Kai.

"mianhe jeongmal mianhe Kai-ah"ucap Luhan, lalu menstrater mobil dan menancap gas. Meninggalkan Kai sendiri yang terus meneriakan namanya.

Dan tanpa mereka ketehui. Sehun yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Semakin melebarkan smirk evil andalannya.

'permainan dimulai'

.

Luhan melajukan mobil sport merahnya, Cepat membelah jalanan yang tampak sepi itu. Dengan air mata bersalahnya, Terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

'mianhe Kai-ah'batin Luhan terus berteriak. Ia begitu bersalah, melihat wajah Kai yang terluka itu selalu terlintas dibenaknya. Karnanya! Karna keserakahannya ingin memiliki Sehun, namja yang teramat ia cintai. Mereka berdua telah salah, sangat salah memanfaatkan cinta.

Brakkk

Luhan membanting stir ke kanan. Begitu melihat ujung pembatas jalan. Jengah terus diikuti mobil sport mewah Sehun.

Cklek

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil Luhan. Dan menariknya keluar, setelah ia menepikan mobilnya.

"kau puas"ucap Luhan, setengah berteriak.

"nde hannie, aku sangat puas"jawab Sehun, dengan nada menggoda.

"ini yang terakhir"ucap Luhan,tiba-tiba membuat smirk Sehun, yang sedari tadi tepatri diwajah tampannya, menguap begitu saja.

"wae! Apa ciumanku tak memuaskan untukmu"

"mwo"

"atau kau ingin bercinta denganku!"

Plakkk

Lagi dan lagi, tamparan itu ia layangkan, pada namja yang teramat ia cintai.

"kau pikir aku yeoja murahan, hah!"desis Luhan marah.

"kalau aku bilang iya, bagaimana"balas Sehun santai, tak taukah ucapannya barusan, sungguh begitu menggores luka di hati Luhan. Setitik air matapun mengalir begitu saja, dipelupuk mata Luhan. Membasahi wajahnya lagi.

"ssstt jangan menangis ne"bisik Sehun,mengukung lagi tubuhnya disamping mobil, Luhan tak bisa menepis ataupun melawan. Karna entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa melemas. Dengan kedua mata mengembun.

Sehun mendekapnya erat, tak memberinya kesempatan melepaskan diri. Bahkan Sehun tak memberi jarak, satu milipun diantara mereka.

"kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Sehun-ah? Sungguh aku tak mengenalimu sekarang"cicit Luhan, kini ia begitu ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam Sehun lagi, yang menghujam matanya. Sedekat ini.

"aku bilang, berhenti menangis"

"aku tak menangis"

"lalu ini apa"bisik Sehun, mengecup setiap aliran air mata Luhan seduktif, dan berhenti tepat di sudut bibirnya.

"lepaskan aku Sehun-ah!," ucap Luhan, dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Karna lagi-lagi sehun melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya ditempat umum. Dan lebih parahnya, sekarang mereka berada dipinggir jalan. Yang untungnya sedang sepi.

Ingin sekali ia mendorong Sehun keras, saat mendapati perlakuan Sehun yang semakin kurang ajar itu. Namun tubuhnya menghianatinya.

"kita berdua, sudah melangkah jauh Luhan-ah, kau tak bisa menghentikannya. Araseo!" geram Sehun, penuh paksaan. Lalu ia mulai mengecup bibir Luhan.

Cup

Bibir Sehun dengan cepat meraup bibir plum Luhan. Menjilat kedua belah bibirnya bergantian. Dengan lembut seolah-olah tak mau menyakiti bibirnya, membuat Luhan hilang kendali membalas ciuman Sehun sebisanya.

"sshhh"erang Luhan, saat Sehun melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut kecil Luhan, mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Namun ia sungguh bukan pencium handal jadi hanya bisa menerima dan membalas sebisanya.

Namun perlahan, ciuman Sehun semakin liar dan panas. Luhan tak mampu lagi merespon. Setiap tautan bibir mereka terlepas, maka Sehun akan meraup bibirnya kembali. Luhan terengah tak karuan, ini begitu memabukkannya.

"kau milikku, hanya milikku" ucap Sehun, setelah melepas pangutannya. Namun ia masih menjaga dalam jarak aman, seolah tak ingin candu di bibir Luhan, hilang begitu saja.

.

Sementara dilain tempat. Tampak dua sepasang sejoli, akh lebih tepatnya sepasang sahabat. Hanya ada mereka berdua ditaman belakang sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

Tampak sang namja yang bersandar pada bahu kecil yeoja manis.

"aku harus bagaimana! Aku tak mau kehilangannya Dio-ah" ucap Kai, dengan nada menyedihkan. Membuat Dio menghela nafas lelah. Sudah beribu kali ia mendengar ucapan Kai yang ini-ini lagi.

"kau bodoh, atau apa. Jelas-jelas kau melihat Luhan eoni mencium namja lain. Artinya ia memang tak mencintaimu, kau terlalu memaksa Kai-ah" oceh Dio gamblang, begitu tepat menusuk jantungnya.

"tapi aku tak mau kehilangannya Dio-ah. Rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa sakitku" balas Kai, membuat lelehan air mata Dio, akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sakit! Sangat sakit! Mendengar kata cinta dari namja yang kau cintai yang bukan untukmu. Itulah yang Dio rasakan sekarang.

"babo"lirih Dio, yeah mereka berdua memang bodoh mengharapkan cinta, yang tak pernah bisa mereka miliki.

'aku selalu mengharapkan cintamu Kai. Dan aku akan tetap menunggumu berbalik melihatku. Walaupun aku harus menunggu seribu tahunpun' Iner Dio

'seandainya kau berbalik Luhan-ah, kau akan melihatku yang terluka seperti ini' iner Kai.

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae bawa ch 3.**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe ****J**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 3, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE ****J**

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl,irnaaa90,luluna99,org,RZHH 261220,lisnana1, .octaviani9.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**:**Chingu-del, sebenernya sekarang nae lagi down, dan mungkin gak akan lanjut nie FF sama FF forbaiden love, karna temen-temen nae yang nyuruh nae gak usah lanjut nie FF cuman karna reviewnya dikit, kata-katanya itu loh nyelekit banget. Jadi sekarang FF ini tergantung review cingu-del semua, yang masih mau baca kelanjutan nie FF. Mianhe jeongmal mianhe…**

Ting…tong

Ting…tong

Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi itu, hanya bisa mendengus kesal, mendapati pintu apartemennya terus berdering menandakan seorang tamu yang tak sabaran. Mengunjungi apartemennya.

Tanpa melihat lewat intercom, atau mengintip siapa yang datang, karna ia yakin baekhyunlah, yang datang di jam makan malam seperti ini. Mungkin sahabatnya itu bertengkar lagi dengan chanyeol, dan sekarang akan mengomel-ngomel tak jelas padanya, lalu pada akhirnya berujung dengan tangisan, Begitulah kebiasaan aneh sahabatnya selama ini.

Cklek…

Dan, Luhan salah.

"Kai..,!" Luhan tampak terkejut, melihat penampilan Kai yang kacau.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan-ah" suara Kai serak, namun terselip nada kesedihan dan kekecewaan disana. membuat Luhan tersentuh dan tak tega, jika ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Kai diluar.

Kai tersenyum sendu, membelai wajah cantik Luhan sesaat, membuat Luhan terdiam membeku. Rasa bersalah itu kembali mendominasi hatinya.

"mianhe, Kai-ah a..aku-"

"sstt, aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar kata maafmu Luhan" potong Kai lalu melangkah masuk dengan sempoyongan. Bau alcohol tercium tajam dari mulutnya. Membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung, mendapati mantan kekasihnya akh atau kekasihnya sekarang mabuk, hampir saja Kai terjatuh jika saja Luhan tak segera menangkap tubuhnya, dan memapahnya untuk berbaring disofa ruang tamunya.

Dan saat Luhan bermaksud untuk pergi kedapur, untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuknya, Kai tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Luhan hingga jatuh di atas tubuh kurusnya.

"kau mabuk! Lepaskan aku"

"tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkanmu"

"lepaskan aku, jeball Kai"

Kai dengan kasar, menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan dan dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menghindar.

"jangan Kai-ah.." isak Luhan sambil menahan Kai, yang terus mencoba untuk mengerjai lehernya.

"kenapa dengan sahabatku, kau mau dan begitu menikmatinya heh! Sementara denganku kau begini? Apa salahku?" geram Kai marah, sambil terus berusaha menciumi leher jenjang Luhan yang sekarang terpampang jelas oleh matanya.

"Kai-ah hikss, berhenti jeballl hikss" mohon Luhan ditengah isakannya, yang tak dihiraukan sedikitpun oleh Kai.

Brakkk

Sreettt

BUAGHH!

Seseorang datang, setelah membanting pintu apartemennya kasar, ia menarik tubuh Kai yang tengah menindih tubuh Luhan, dan segera melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi Kai, dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga tubuh Kai terhuyung kebelakang, hampir saja terjatuh.

"Oh Sehun" Kai tampak kaget, melihat siapa yang datang dan meninjunya. Sambil meraba bibirnya, yang tengah menteskan darah.

"kau brengsek! Bisa melakukan hal bejat seperti ini hah!" geram Sehun, siap melayangkan tinju lagi pada Kai. Yang segera Kai tepis dengan keras.

"mengapa kau ikut campur urusanku hah! Aku kekasihnya dan kau siapa heh" ucap Kai dengan emosi, membuat Sehun semakin geram, melayangkan tinju kembali pada Kai, dan menarik tubuh Kai keluar dari apartemen Luhan dengan kasar segera menutupnya.

Kai menatap tak percaya, atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya, mengehela nafas lelahnya dan merutuki kebodohannya, bisa melakukan hal senekat itu pada Luhan, yeoja yang teramat sangat ia cintai dan ingin ia lindungi, hampir saja ia merusak masa depan yeojanya.

"mianhe, jeongmal mianhe Luhan-ah" lirih Kai, penuh penyesalan. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen Luhan.

.

.

Luhan masih menangis terisak, di pelukan Sehun. Entah berapa lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu,. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu tak rela melihat Luhan, disentuh seperti itu oleh namja selain dirinya. Beruntung ia keapartemen Luhan, bermaksud untuk mengembalikan gelang Luhan, yang terjatuh dijalan tempat dimana mereka berdua bercumbu dan bertengkar, siang tadi.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa rasanya begitu pedih melihat Luhan ,menangis ketakutan seperti ini? Batin Sehun bertanya-tanya. Tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"sssttt, berhentilah menangis! Kai sudah pergi ne, dan aku disini"

"aku takut, aku takut Sehun-ah" lirih Luhan, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tenanglah, aku ada di sampingmu" ucap Sehun menenangkan, lalu melepas pelukannya untuk menghapus air mata Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

Mungkinkah ia sekarang hanya berhalusinasi? Namun rengkuhan, dan belaian lembut Sehun begitu nyata.

"gomawo Sehun-ah"

.

.

Kai tampak duduk termenung, dipingir sungai han yang selalu menenangkan hatinya dikala risau. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya, sudah larut malam namun ia enggan untuk beranjak pulang. Efek alcohol juga berangsur berkurang namun rasa sakit dikepalanya, yang terus berdenyut akibat efek alcohol masih saja berdenyut sakit.

Ia terus memikirkan, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Luhan, yang semakin berantakkan akibat ulah tak senonohnya barusan. Apa mungkin ia masih bisa kembali bersama Luhan.! Rasanya itu sangat mustahil. Namun hatinya terus berteriak tak rela. Dan lagi dan lagi ia kembali bersemangat untuk terus memperjuangkan hubungannya bersama Luhan.

"sampai kapan kau disini hem" tanya seseorang lembut, membuat Kai tersentak kaget dari lamunan panjangnya. perlahan menoleh kesamping. Mendapati sahabatnya Dio sudah duduk nyaman disampingnya.

"kenapa, kau bisa disini! Ini sudah tengah malam, kau malah keluyuran seperti ini, bagaimana ada orang jahat menggagumu heh! Kau bodoh atau apa" oceh Kai, tampak kawatir dan bingung secara bersamaan, yang dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Dio.

"aku melihatmu dipersimpangan jalan, dan memilih mengikuti langkah terseokmu yang seperti hilang semangat hidup itu yang membuatku kawatir. Dan benar saja kau tampak hilang semangat hidup, saat menangis seperti anak kecil sedari tadi, membuatku urung untuk menghampirimu. Karna mungkin kau butuh sendiri" jelas Dio panjang lebar, kembali tersenyum yang dibalas senyum pedih kai.

"kau kenapa lagi ? aku pikir tadi sore kau sudah pulang kerumah, nyatanya masih keluyuran seperti ini" lanjut Dio sansi, saat melihat Kai yang masih memakai seragam sekolah yang tampak berantakan sekarang.

Kai tak menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafasnya kasar dan memilih kembali bersandar dibahu kecil Dio yang selalu membuat perasaanya menghangat.

"biarkan seperti ini Dio-ah, aku lelah"

'aku juga sama lelahnya denganmu, Kai-ah'

.

.

Sehun tampak tak berkutik, terus menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang terlelap. Karna kelelahan menangis membuatnya jatuh tertidur, yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Luhan Terlihat seperti malaikat kecil tak berdosa yang butuh perlindungan, membuatnya merasa seperti orang terjahat didunia, karna selalu bersikap kasar dan semenana-mena pada yeoja yang jelas-jelas mencintainya.

Mungkin benar, apa yang dikatakan Luhan tempo hari, jika ia mencintai Luhan ia tak akan mungkin terluka. Namun hatinya telah memilih Dio, jadi ia harus bagaiamana ? jika ia bisa memilih waktu, ia akan lebih memilih lebih dulu bertemu Luhan, dan mungkin bisa saja ia mencintai Luhan dan semuanya tak akan serumit ini.

Sehun tampak menghela nafasnya kasar, hampir saja ia goyah untuk menghancurkan Kai, hanya karna melihat wajah Luhan yang terlelap. Bagaimanapun rasa sakit hatinya dan Dio juga harus Kai rasakan melalui yeoja yang sekarang dalam rengkuhannya, meskipun itu harus melukai hati Luhan.

Egoiskah dia?

"Sehun…Sehun" Luhan tampak mengigau, terus memanggil Sehun, membuat Sehun tersentuh dan membelai rambut coklat Luhan, yang begitu lembut dalam genggamannya, berharap Luhan tenang dan berhenti mengigaui dirinya.

"aku mohon Luhan-ah, berhentilah mencintaiku jika kau tak mau tersakiti" bisik Sehun, perlahan mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan menidurinya di ranjang nyamanya, tak lupa ia membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan selimbut. Lalu menutup pintu kamar Luhan, setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dan ia bisa tidur di sofa, takut Luhan terbangun dan ketakutan lagi. Dan kenapa sekarang ia begitu peduli pada Luhan ? jawabannya hanya Sehunlah yang tahu.

"mana mungkin aku bisa, menghentikan rasa cinta ini untukmu Sehun-ah! Rasa ini begitu kuat dan sulit untukku lumpuhkan" lirih Luhan pedih, saat pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Sebenarnya ia terbangun karna belaian lembut Sehun, barusan yang dengan tepat menggetarkan hatinya. Dan mendengar begitu jelas bisikan Sehun yang dengan cepat menoreh luka baru dihatinya.

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update asap lol #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokk.**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe .**

**Yang mau cincang Sehun, cincang aja cinggu, paling Luhan langsung cincang cinggu kk~ #plak. Yang nunggu HUNHAN sama KAISOO NCan sabar ne, nanti jika waktunya mereka NCan, nae kasih yang paling hot dan ektra pedas deh #ditabok Luhan sama Dio, hwwwa.#abaikan.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 4, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE /fav story #kedip-kedip mata.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl,irnaaa90,luluna99,org,RZHH 261220,lisnana1, .octaviani9,ini aku,rechi,exoshipper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Tampak sepasang kekasih, akh lebih tepatnya sepasang sahabat tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tampak sepi, ditengah waktu tengah malam seperti ini. Terus berjalan dalam keheningan.

"terima kasih Kai, sudah mengantarkanku sampai didepan rumah" Dio melambaikan tangannya setelah berkata seperti itu, dan berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Kai.

"semoga itu bisa mengurangi, rasa sedihmu Kai-ah" ujar Dio, sambil tersenyum. "jaljayo".

Dio kembali berjalan menuju pintu pagarnya, namun Kai yang sedari tadi masih terdiam lalu mengejar dan menarik lengan Dio.

Chu~

Bibir mereka bertabrakan dengan sempurna, entah apa yang dipikiran Kai, sampai berbuat senekat ini. Padahal sekarang jelas-jelas ia tak sedang mabuk. Hanya saja hatinya yang menuntun ia untuk berbuat seperti ini. Salahkah ia ?

Kai terus mengekplorasi bibir Dio, dengan lembut lalu kasar lalu lembut lagi. Membuat Dio tenggelam dalam permainanya. Baru kali ini Kai mencium seorang yeoja, bisa dibilang sahabatnya Dio lah yang mendapat ciuman pertamanya, dan Dio juga merasa ciuman ini sungguh lain dari yang ia rasakan dari ciuman Sehun kekasihnya. Mereka terus berciuman, melupakan kekasih mereka masing-masing yang mungkin tengah merajut kasih entah dimana.

"eunggghh"

Dio sedikit mendorong Kai, saat oksigen terus menipis didadanya. Untuk beberapa saat Mereka saling menatap. Dan Kai pun akhirnya sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan, sungguh keterlaluan dan sangatlah salah.

"mianhe.. Dio-ah" ucap Kai pelan, dan Dio hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasa telah mengkhianati Sehun, begitupun dengan Kai yang merasa seperti namja brengsek sekarang. Belum mendapat maaf dari Luhan dia sudah menghianatinya, seperti ini dengan kekasih sahabatnya pula.

"kau pulanglah, aku mengantuk ingin cepat masuk kedalam" ucap Dio pelan.

Lagi dan lagi Kai menarik lengannya. "maaf Dio-ah, aku tak bermaksud se-"

"aku mengerti Kai-ah! Sebaiknya kau pulanglah sudah larut malam"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Dio pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam disana terus merutuki kebodohannya.

Sementara itu, Dio yang sudah berada dikamarnya. Terlihat mengintip Kai yang masih tetap diam didepan rumahnya dibalik jendela kamarnya. Perlahan tangan mungilnya meraba bibir plumnya yang barusan telah dikecup oleh bibir sexy Kai. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu saja, menampilkan senyuman bahagianya namun perlahan surut saat mengingat bahwa ia telah dimiliki seseorang.

"mianhe Sehun-ah, aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini"

.

.

Drtt…

Luhan terbangun, dari tidur lelapnya saat ponselnya terus berdering nyaring, memekakan telinganya. Kemudian ia berdecak malas, saat melihat berpuluh-puluh sms dan missed call dari Kai. Hampir sama semua dari smsnya berisi. Kata maaf dan maaf padanya.

Sejujurnya ia tak marah, hanya saja cenderung kecewa pada Kai, yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan berbuat tak senonoh itu padanya, ia pikir Kai adalah namja yang menghargai wanita, dan akan selalu melindunginya. Tapi nyatanya kemarin ia seolah tertampar lagi oleh kenyatan.

Luhan tampak mengehela nafas lelahnya sesaat, lalu bangkit dari rebahannya, untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan paginya, lalu setelah itu ia akan mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Deg

Dan seolah tertampar lagi, oleh kenyataan. Luhan tampak diam membeku diambang pintu kamarnya, saat melihat Sehun masih berada di apartemennya, yang sekarang tampak tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamunya, yang dekat dengan pintu kamarnya.

Ia tak menyangka Sehun tidur disini, yang belum ia ketahui dalam motif apa Sehun menginap diapartemennya. Ia pikir Sehun pulang semalam. Perlahan Luhan melangkah mendekat kesofa dan berjongkok disana, untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah terlelap Sehun yang tampak damai, seperti anak kecil tak berdosa, membuat sudut bibir Luhan terangkat, menampilkan senyuman indahnya di pagi yang cerah ini.

Jujur Luhan begitu memimpikan momen seperti ini, melihat namja yang ia cintai sedang tertidur lelap, sehingga ia bisa lebih puas memandangi wajahnya yang tampan.

"kau seperti malaikat jika tertidur Sehun-ah, tapi jika terbangun kau akan seperti iblis yang selalu siap menoreh luka pada siapapun, apa lagi padaku" lirih Luhan pedih, lalu duduk dilantai dinginnya untuk lebih jelas memandangi Sehun, yang masih terlelap di sofa seolah tak terganggu.

"kau mempunyai mata yang indah, dagu yang runcing, dan kulit yang sangat putih, membuatku iri saja.!" Komentar Luhan pelan, dalam bisikan sambil membelai wajah Sehun diatas udara, tanpa berani menyentuhnya.

"dan bibir tipis yang lembut" lanjut Luhan, lalu wajahnya bersemu merah saat mengingat kembali saat mereka berdua berciuman. Meskipun terkesan kasar namun bibir Sehun begitu lembut, menyentuh bibirnya disetiap ciuman panas maupun kasarnya.

"kau kenapa" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, dengan nada serak khas suara, yang baru saja bangun tidur namun terkesan sexy, membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. dengan panik segera berdiri merasa dirinya seperti maling yang tertangkap basah, ingin sekali sekarang cepat pergi menjauh dari Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya intens seolah menelanjanginya, ia malu sangat malu tertangkap basah oleh Sehun, saat ia tengah menatap wajah terlelapnya seintens itu.

Sreett..

Cup

Mata rusa Luhan, membulat kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. Membuat jantungnya sekarang berpompa keras dengan wajah cantiknya yang kian memerah, membuat Sehun, jujur saja gemas sekali melihatnya.

"itu hukaman dariku, rusa kecil mesum" ucap Sehun, yang semakin membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah seperti tomat. Membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi Luhan.

"appo..appo hunnie" rengek Luhan, saat Sehun terus mencubit pipinya gemas. Sehun terkekeh pelan, yang membuat Luhan terdiam membeku, begitu terpesona mendengar tawa kecil Sehun sedekat ini, untuk pertama kalinya.

"hunnie, bagus juga nama kecil yang kau buat untukku! Dan rusa kecil sekarang nama kecilmu dariku nde" sahut Sehun, dengan nada datar namun terkesan lembut. Membuat Luhan tersenyum senang sambil mengaguk kecil, tak menyangka Sehun akan bersikap selembut ini padanya. Dan Sehun yang sadar akan sikap berlebihnya juga, sekarang jadi salah tingkah.

'Sehun bodoh!'

.

.

Luhan terlihat berjalan dengan lemas berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas, menuju kantin sekolah yang mungkin sudah ramai di jam istirahat seperti ini. Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan sahabatnya baekhyun, yang sedari tadi disampingnya terus mengoceh tentang chanyeol begitulah dan beginilah.

"kau mendengarkanku tidak sih!"

"nde aku mendengar baeky-ah."

"kau aneh sekali, pagi hari tadi wajahmu terlihat senang sekali. Seperti bunga yang tengah bermekaran. Sekarang wajahmu muram seperti awan hitam. Tsk pasti karna bocah albino itu lagi kan" oceh Bekhyun lagi menatap Luhan sanksi, Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya berat, lalu mengangguk membuat jitakan sayang dari baekhyun ia rasakan detik itu juga.

"yak sakit, bodoh !"

"bahkan sekarang, kau mengataiku. Hah bocah itu memang pengaruh tak baik untukmu"

"yak.. dia ti-" Luhan tak melanjutkan ucapannya, saat Dio melewatinya dengan kepala menunduk seolah tak berani menatapnya. Ada apa dengan dia ? aneh, biasanya Dio tak bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bukankah hoobaenya yang satu itu begitu lengket padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"ada yang aneh dengannya" gumam Luhan, dan Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh tanpa peduli "mungkin dia sedang dapet!". Lalu dengan santai menarik Luhan kedalam kantin sekolah. Dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

"yeol" panggil Baekhyun begitu girang, melihat sang kekasih dan menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya menghampiri meja chanyeol dengan semangat. Dan Luhan yang merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas saat di meja itu juga ada Sehun dan Kai. Apa lagi melihat kemesraan Sehun dengan Dio, meskipun hanya sebatas saling merangkul. Yang lebih tepatnya Sehunlah yang merangkul Dio seposesif itu. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaiamana sakit dan perihnya hati Luhan sekarang.

'Baeky-ah, kau bodoh atau apa? Tidak sadarkah sahabatmu ini tengah menghindari mereka berdua! Dan tak mau melihat kemesraan mereka sedekat ini,'

Luhan terpaksa duduk tepat dihadapan Kai, dan disampingnya ada Sehun dan Dio. Karna yeah hanya kursi itulah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Sehun tampak acuh padanya, terus memakan jjangmyun dihadapannya seperti makanan itu lebih menarik dari apapun, dan Dio yang terus menunduk seakan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya. Dan pasangan Baekyeol yang sekarang tengah, berlovey dovey saling suap-suapan. Membuat Luhan mendelik sebal, apa maksud sahabatnya itu sekarang. Membuatnya berada ditengah himpitan seperti ini. Ingin sekali dia melempar sepatunya pada bacon itu sekarang.

"Luhan-ah, mianhe" ucap Kai pelan, sambil mengengam tangan dingin Luhan dan meremasnya lembut. Membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Lalu melepas genggaman itu dengan kasar, saat kilasan malam itu kembali mendominasi pikirannya. Membuat amarah itu kembali hadir memenuhi hatinya.

Dengan cepat Luhan bangkit berdiri, untuk segera pergi menjauh dari Kai, namun dengan cepat Kai menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"kumohon Luhanie maafkan aku, aku lepas kendali. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku mohon" Kai terus memohon padanya, dengan sarat kepedihan dan penyesalan yang terlihat jelas. Dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, sungguh ingin sekali ia mengangguk namun ego mengalahkannya.

"beri waktu untukku Kai, aku ingin menata hatiku, jeball" bisik Luhan, semakin membuat Kai mempererat pelukannya. Dan sekarang moment mereka sungguh menarik perhatian semua orang.

"aku mengerti, tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikmu lagi. Jeball aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kai, sambil melepas pelukannya dan sekarang merosot untuk berlutut dihadapannya. Membuat kedua mata rusa Luhan membulat kaget.

"Kai jangan seperti ini, kumohon"

"tidak sebelum kau menerimaku lagi"

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat, saat jengah melihat tatapan sendu yang Kai berikan untuknya. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, tepat saat ia membuka matanya. Mata onik hitam itulah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Mata namja yang akan selalu ia cintai. Mata itu menyiratkan untuknya mengagguk menyetujui permintain Kai. Apa maksudnya ? mengapa dia tak pernah sedikit saja mengerti perasaanku ? kadang aku teramat mencintai dan dalam bersamaan aku teramat membenci keegoisannya.

Mengapa aku harus mencintainya ? mengapa bukan Kai ? mengapa harus dia, haruskah aku kembali pada seseorang yang mencintaiku !

.

"mengapa mencintaimu sesakit ini" bisik Luhan entah keseberapa kalinya, dalam keheningan. Menompang dagunya sambil menatap bosan teman-teman namja yang sekelas dengannya tengah bermain basket. Well sekarang kelas olah raga, dan murid yeoja hanya bisa diam di pinggir lapang basket karna terlalu malas bergabung lagi pula tak ada tes.

"kalau tak mau, kenapa harus diterima lagi heh" dengus Baekhyun kesal, membuat Luhan semakin memperkeruh wajah masamnya. Lalu menghela nafasnya lelah.

"kau tak mengerti Baeky-ah"

"kalau begitu buat aku mengerti" keluh Baekhyun merangkul bahu kecil Luhan.

"aku akan mengikuti permainannya, meskipun itu melukaiku" jawab Luhan dalam bisikan, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam tak tahu harus bicara apa. Karna mungkin jika ia berada di posisi sahabatnya, ia pun akan melakukan seperti itu untuk mengejar cintanya. Egoiskah ? tapi bagaimana dengan Kai.? Dia mungkin akan terluka juga. Dan mungkin aka nada satu hati lagi yang jauh terluka .

"bagaimana dengan Kai, dia mungkin akan jauh terluka?" Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan melihat sekarang Kai tengah melambai padanya. Kini mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih… namun jika namja itu peka, Luhan sekarang bukan menatapnya namun menatap seorang namja albino dibelakangnya.

"aku tak tahu Baeky-ah, aku tak tahu"

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update lagi #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokk. Mian updatenya luama banget. Pasti reader semua pada jamuran, mianhe jeongmal mianhe.**

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe .**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 5, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk lanjut ff ini lagi. Makasih yang udah semangatin nae dan nyadarin nae yang baru dapet ejekean dari temen udah down gitu.. hah mian ne. #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Nae juga udah selipin tuh HUNHAN moment sama KAISOO moment, mian ne dikit-dikit dulu. Nanti bakal indah pada akhirnya.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE /fav story #kedip-kedip mata.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl, irnaaa90, luluna99, org, RZHH 261220, lisnana1, fabyA, 9, ini aku, rechi, exoshipper, paprikapumpkin, aysndrexo, puuppyyto, atinakaisoo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: olala… cingu-del nie nae update asap lol… itung-itung mau rayain ultah aku yang ke-16 sekarang kk~ #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokk**

**.**

**.**

'hiksss..hiksss'

"sstt.. uljima ne chagiya" Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan wajahnya, yang sekarang sudah basah oleh air matanya. Kai hanya bisa mengehela nafas sambil mengusap punggung kurus kekasihnya lembut. Tapi gadis itu tak terpengaruh tetap saja meloloskan air matanya disana, malah semakin deras.

"kenapa namja itu tak mencintai, yeoja yang benar-benar mencintainya..Kai-ah" Luhan terus mengoceh dengan isakan tertahannya.

"itu hanya film chagi, sstt berhentilah menangis atau aku cium nanti" sahut Kai dengan nada menggoda diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Luhan yang tadinya menatap layar besar yang menampilkan film drama mellow drama itu, sekarang menoleh kesamping menatap sansi Kai, yang sekarang malah terkekeh lalu mengacak lembut poninya gemas.

"mungkin nanti, jika kau sudah siap" bisik Kai serak, sambil mendekap Luhan semakin erat. Luhan memejamkan mata basahnya, menikmati dekapan hangat Kai yang seakan melindungi tubuh rapuhnya.

"tsk, berhentilah bermesraan didepan umum" decak Sehun tiba-tiba, meskipun terdengar datar namun ucapannya itu terkesan err menusuk. Dan Dio yang sedari tadi focus menontonpun menoleh, dan langsung mencelos hatinya saat melihat Kai memeluk Luhan seposesif itu. Well, mereka ber-empat memang sedang berkencan double date dan siapa yang merencanakan rencana bencana hati itu adalah Kai, namja tak peka dengan segala kekonyolannya.

"kau menggangu saja, bocah" dengus Kai, saat Luhan kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan kembali focus menonton, drama yang sekarang sudah menampilkan adegan yang semakin menusuk hatinya. Well film itu sungguh seperti cerminan kisah cintanya, yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada cinta pertamanya Oh Sehun.

Luhan tersentak, saat tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Kai, sekarang tengah Sehun genggam dan meremasnya lembut. Perlahan ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun yang masih menatap layar dengan serius. Ia menghela nafas lelah lalu bersandar dibahu kokoh Kai, yang sepertinya terkejut untuk beberapa detik lalu mengelus surai rambut madu Luhan lembut. Dan sekarang ia merasakan genggaman Sehun semakin mengerat.

"seandainya kau mencintaiku,aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu"

Sehun terdiam, penggalan dialog di depan sana membuat Sehun sedikit tertengun. Matanya terus menatap kedepan, tepat dimana sepasang remaja yang terduduk di kursi taman sekolah.

"sstttt…jangan berkata seperti itu, itu membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan"

"kenapa! bukankah ucapanku memang benar! jika kau mencintaiku kau tak akan tersakiti"

"aku bilang berhenti"

"kenapa kau membutakan mata dan hatimu, hikss aku yang mencintaimu bukan dia"

Percakapan dialog di film itu, sungguh membuat Sehun semakin tertenggun. Saat dialog itu mirip sekali dengan kilasan memorinya bersama Luhan di perpustakaan sekolah.

"**aku mau menjadi kekasih gelapmu Luhan-ah asal kau buat Kai terus terluka karnamu"**

"**wae! Apa ciumanku tak memuaskan untukmu"**

"**mwo"**

"**atau kau ingin bercinta denganku!"**

"**kau pikir aku yeoja murahan, hah!"**

"**kalau aku bilang iya, bagaimana"**

"**kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Sehun-ah? Sungguh aku tak mengenalimu sekarang"**

"**kita berdua, sudah melangkah jauh Luhan-ah, kau tak bisa menghentikannya. Araseo!"**

Sehun memejamkan matanya kuat, saat mengingat lagi kalimat kutukannya untuk menyakiti Luhan. Dan Sehun tahu Luhan tampak terluka saat mendengar, kalimat demi kalimat kasar yang selalu ia lontarkan untuk gadis itu.

Dulu Sehun merasa sangat bahagia bisa mengutarakan kalimat kutukan itu, tapi sekarang kenapa Sehun merasa… dirinya sangat jahat.

"hanya perasaanmu saja" Sehun segera menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menatap layar bioskop.

.

.

"eonie, matamu membengkak" Dio tampak menatap kawatir pada Luhan, saat menyadari betapa mengerikannya mata yeoja itu. Bagaimanapun Luhan tetap eonie yang teramat ia sayangi dan kagumi sejak dulu. Dan ia merasa Kai memang pantas berdamping dengan eonie kesayangannya itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, menyambar tisu yang ada diatas meja restoran yang mereka tempati dengan cepat, mengusap matanya yang membengkak dengan tisu. Berharap matanya kembali seperti semula.

Setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop, Kai segera mengait lengan Luhan dan Dio lalu menariknya ke restoran terdekat dengan cepat. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dari belakang, dengan umpatan sadis yang ia layangkan untuk Kai, mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

"hanya terlalu menghayati, adegan film itu saja tadi" jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum, tak memperdulikan tatapan intens Sehun yang sejak tadi menatap kearahnya.

"Luhan ini sangat mudah terharu Dio-ah" ucap Kai, sambil mengacak lembut rambut Luhan lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Yang tanpa sadar membuat Sehun mendelik dan berdecih sebal. Dan Dio yang sekarang mati-matian menahan lelehan air matanya.

"kenapa Sehun-ah ! kau cemburu" sahut Kai, begitu mengena dihati seorang Oh Sehun.

"kenapa aku harus cemburu heh" balas Sehun santai.

"karna kau tak bisa berbuat seperti ini, pada Dio. Benar kan!" sahut Kai lagi, membuat aura membunuh mengguar begitu saja di tubuh Sehun.

"perang dunia ketiga" bisik Luhan seraya kembali menyesap minumannya, tak mau terlalu jauh masuk kedalam perdebatan Sehun bersama Kai. Begitu juga dengan Dio, gadis itu terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Pandangannya seperti menyiratkan luka mendalam. Dan tatapan sendu itu mengapa ia layangkan untuk Kai ? .

"aku bisa berbuat lebih darimu" desis Sehun, lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir tebal Dio dan menyesapnya sesaat.

Deg

'kenapa kau lakukan ini Sehun-ah' sebulir air mata menetes begitu saja, membasahi pipi tirusnya dan dengan cepat ia menyeka air mata itu. Perih hatinya melihat moment terkutuk itu lagi.

Haruskah aku menyerah, mengejar cintamu yang tak pernah kau balas dan hargai ini.

"yak kau..menjijikan" desis Kai tajam, entah kenapa hatinya begitu panas sekarang. Sehun hanya memberi evil smirknya setelah melepas ciumannya, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada seseorang yang tanpa sadar ia sakiti.

Gluk

"yak kenapa kau minum!" pekik Kai kaget, saat gelasnya yang berisi air soju itu sudah Luhan teguk habis.

"kenapa, aku juga ingin minum"

"tapi chagi itu tak baik, kau bisa mabuk"

"kenapa tidak! Aku sudah dewasa jadi jangan khawatirkan aku" sahut Luhan, sambil menuangkan lagi soju ke dalam gelasnya. Lalu meminumnya sekali tegukan.

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya "kau memang keras kepala"

.

.

"akh" ringgis Luhan saat membuka matanya, sudah merasakan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut seakan ingin pecah itu.

"dimana aku" lirih Luhan kemudian, beranjak dari ranjang tak dikenalinya. sambil menatap kesekeliling ruangan yang begitu asing baginya.

Luhan terus memutari ruangan itu dengan kalut. Seingatnya ia tengah minum soju bersama Sehun, Kai dan Dio. Tapi kenapa dia disini ! apa dia mabuk dan…pikiran negative terus melayang dipikirannya. 'Bagaimana jika aku sekarang tengah disekap oleh penculik.. atau ginjalku telah dicuri dan pencuri itu meninggalkanku disini.. atau aku sudah-'

Cklek

Kenop pintu disudut ruangan itu terbuka, membuat Luhan segera berbalik mengambil ancang-ancang wushu yang ia tahu dari sepupunya tao. Dan kedua mata rusa itu membulat dan mengerjap lucu, saat melihat Sehun yang err hanya memakai handuk kimono. Dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut basahnya mengalir, menulusuri wajah poker facenya sampai kedagu yang terlihat sexy itu.

"kau sedang apa" tanya Sehun dingin, dengan santai berjalan melewati Luhan yang masih dengan sikap ancang wushu konyolnya. Sehun menoleh sebatas bahu untuk melihat Luhan yang masih dengan posisi konyol itu di belakangnya. Dan berdecak lirih.

"sampai kapan kau disitu, cepat mandi. aku tak mau terlambat sekolah" Luhan terus mengerjapkan matanya saat kilasan demi kilasan semalam yang sekarang teringat jelas terus mengejek dalam pikirannya. "kyyaaaa"

~HUNHAN~

"aish kau bisa diam tidak" dengus Sehun dengan nafas terengah, yang sedari tadi menggendong Luhan yang tengah mabuk berat itu dipunggung kurusnya. Dari tempat parkiran sampai didepan apartemennya. Dan rusa kecil itu terus meracau tak jelas dengan keras dan oh lebih parahnya Luhan bukan hanya meracau saja tapi mencium tengkuk Sehun bertubi-tubi. Membuat Sehun sepanjang perjalanan harus menahan getaran-getaran aneh didalam tubuhnya.

Brukk

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh mungil Luhan, ke ranjang kamarnya dengan kasar. Membuat Luhan memekik sesaat. Lalu meracau lagi tentang, mengapa cinta ini menyakitkan.

"aish dasar rusa kecil mesum, kau ini beruntung tak bersama mahluk hitam mesum itu sekarang. Kalau tidak kau mungkin akan habis olehnya sekarang." Oceh Sehun dengan nafas memburu. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat rasa panas yang terasa aneh itu terus menjalar ditubuhnya.

"akhhh… kau selalu membuatku gila" decak Sehun tampak seperti orang stres.. beranjak pergi kedapur untuk minum segelas air putih, mungkin akan menenangkannya.

Greppp

"uhukkk"

"yakkk, lepass. Kau ini mesum sekali hah!" Luhan masih terus memeluk Sehun erat dari belakang. Well alcohol memang sangat berbahaya, membuat orang akan lupa akan apapun.

"biarkan seperti ini Hunnie, aku mohon" lirih Luhan pelan, membuat Sehun terdiam tanpa sadar mengusap kedua tangan mungil Luhan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku Sehun-ah!. Apa salah jika aku mecintaimu sedalam ini hem ?" ucap Luhan pelan, semakin membuat perasaan aneh itu datang kembali. Rasanya seperti semut yang terus menggigit seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, saat merasakan sekarang punggungnya basah. Oleh air mata Luhan. Dan entah mengapa perasaan tak rela itu menyelimuti hatinya.

"berhentilah menangis, kau semakin terlihat menyedihkan"

"yeah, aku memang menyedihkan, mengemis cintamu."

Sehun berbalik dengan cepat, sehingga pelukan Luhan terlepas. Namun Sehun menarik pinggang kecil Luhan untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Membuat Luhan mendongak, menatap mata onik itu sendu dengan kedua mata basahnya. Lama mereka terdiam saling menyelami kedua bola mata satu sama lain.

"berhentilah mencintaiku"

Cup

Luhan berjinjit sedikit, untuk meraup bibir tipis Sehun dan menyesapnya kuat. Tanpa sadar Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi ciuman lembut yang Luhan berikan. "kau boleh mengatakan apapun, tapi aku mohon jangan mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu" ucap Luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka. Namun perlahan menghentikan ciumannya saat Sehun tak kunjung membalasnya.

"aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai" ucap Sehun pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Luhan tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sehun katakan. Luhan baru saja akan menanyakan apa yang Sehun katakan itu terhenti. Saat merasakan hangat jemari Sehun yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya, perlahan menghapus bekas jejak air matanya. Luhan mengangkat jemarinya dan menyentuh jemari Sehun yang ada diwajahnya dengan lembut.

Cup

Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, mencium Luhan selembut itu dibirnya. Luhan membalasnya perlahan merasakan kehagatan yang mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Menikmati getaran listrik yang seakan menyengat tubuh mereka.

Perlahan Sehun melepas ciuman lembut itu, saat pasokan oksigen terus menipis. Luhan tampak terengah dengan ekspresi erotisnya menarik nafas dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Membuat Sehun merasakan lagi perasaan panas diseluruh tubuhnya. Dan membuat satu titik err juniornya mengeras.

Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya, dan berjalan kalut kekamarnya dengan cepat yang tanpa ia sadari telah diikuti Luhan. Saat bayangan erotis mesumnya terus berporak poranda di otak jeniusnya.

"tidak Sehun… ini bukan saatnya..kau masih kecil, yeah masih kecil" oceh Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya dengan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh kurusnya.

Greepp

"yakkk, kenapa kau disini" pekik Sehun kaget, sambil berbalik. Namun tatapan tajamnya meredup sudah saat melihat mata. rusa itu yang sekarang menatapnya dengan puppy eyes mematikan.

"aku pengen tidur sama hunnie, boleh ya hunnie" ucap Luhan manja masih dengan puppy eyesnya. Yang mampu membuat siapa saja meleleh begitupun dengan Sehun yang sekarang hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Apa lagi saat pelukan Luhan semakin erat dan merapat ditubuhnya.

"dasar rusa kecil mesum" gumam Sehun, perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari lagi ia membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat. Menyesapi aroma vanilla dari tubuh Luhan, lebih kuat yang mengantarkannya kedalam buaian mimpi.

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update asap lol #gak ada yang nanya #ditabokk. **

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe .**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 5, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update. Review cingu-del semua sungguh berharga dan penyemangat buat nae. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Ah iya, panggil nae eonie, cingu atau apa lah selain author gitu. Soalnya biar lebih deket gitu kkk~ #plak**

**Balasan review**

**RZHH 261220: nie udah nae panjangin hunhan momentnya cingu. Kalau belum puas getok aja tuh si Sehun #evil laugh**

**aysndrEXO: makasih semangatnya cingu #peluk cingu. Tuh hunhan momentnya udah nae agak panjangin. **

**Exoshiper: #peluk cingu.. jangan terluka doong. Nanti nae nangis nih huwwwee #abaikan. Makasih semangatnya cingu.**

**Luluna99: iya Luhan sama Kai aja ya biar gak terluka mulu sama si Sehun #pose mikir. Tapi nanti nae bisa-bisa digampar Sehun ampe mati #plakk. Makasih reviewnya ne.**

**Tyrhyeee: selamet cingu #nyalain kembang api.. ciyee udah punya akun ffn, review terus ya #maksa #plakk**

**FabyA: iya cingu cinta emang ribet kaya benang kusut kkk~. Biarlah si Kai gitu dulu nanti juga dikasih NCan sama Dio/luhan pasti jingkrak-jingkrakan lagi. #ditendang Sehun…**

**Irnaaa90: Makasih banget cingu udah ingetin nae lagi, ya harusnya nae kasih 'anyeong' pas dialog Dio, tapi Dio ngeyel maunya bilang jaljayo hehe.. #digampar Dio huwwwa #abaikan. Ya toyor aja tuh kepala Sehun cingu ampe dia sadar sama nyesel udah gitu sama Luhan #tos bareng**

**Guest: tenang aja cinggu, nanti nae pasti bikin Sehun cinta mati sama nyesel udah nyakitin Luhan kayak gitu. Ampe Sehun menderita ne #evil laugh bareng**

**Candra : masih kurang panjang gak nie cingu, kalau belum protes aja tuh sama hunhan ama Kaisoo juga kkk~. Iya Kai sama Sehun memang harus dikasih putting angin beliung terus biar mereka sadar sama cinta masing-masing gitu. #digampar Kaihun….**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE /fav story #kedip-kedip mata.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl, irnaaa90, luluna99, org, RZHH 261220, lisnana1, fabyA, 9, ini aku, exoshipper, paprikapumpkin, aysndrexo, puuppyyto, atinakaiso, tyrhyeee, guest, candra.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"aku menolak.. aku menolak perjodohan konyol ini" ucap Kai keras, dengan wajah mengeras. Lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan eomanya yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sreett

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat tangan mungil itu mencekal lengannya erat. Perlahan ia berbalik menatap sejenak mata bulat itu. Lalu menghela nafas berat.

"kau menolak juga, baguslah! Apa kau meneriaki orang tuamu sepertiku barusan?"

"aku tak menolak" ucap Dio pelan, membuat Kai mengernyit heran.

"kenapa! Kau tak berpikir akan menerima perjodohan konyol itu dengankukan?"

"aku tak akan menolak perjodohan ini.. tak akan" ok, sekarang mata Kai sudah hampir terbelalak keluar karna saking kagetnya. Kai lalu terkekeh pelan. "kau bercandakan Dio-ah"

"aku tak sedang bercanda, kim jongin" jawab Dio, penuh penekanan menatapnya lekat. Membuat tubuhnya terasa melemas.

Kai menatap Dio lama, mencari kebohongan dan ketakutan di mata bulat itu. Namun yang ia temukan hanya kesungguhan disana. Kai menghela nafas entah keseberapa kalinya.

"kau jangan takut pada eoma dan appamu Dio-ah, aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Lagi pula aku tahu kau begitu sangat mencintai bocah albino itu kan" kata Kai serius, menatap lembut mata bulat itu. Lalu Menatap kaget arjolinya yang sudah menunjuk pukul 9 malam. "omo..omo.. pasti Luhanie menungguku lama di restoran tadi, aigoo kkamjong bodoh" umpat Kai, lalu kembali berbalik untuk melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya yang terparkir indah di perkarangan rumah mewah Dio.

"aku mencintaimu Kai-ah.. sangat mencintaimu bukan Sehun tapi Kau" ucap Dio setengah berteriak, membuat langkah Kai terhenti, dan membatu disana. perlahan berbalik. Lama mereka saling terdiam dalam keheningan. "Dio-ah" panggil Kai tercekat, entah mengapa melihat Dio menangis dan ia tahu itu karnanya serasa seperti logam besar yang menimpa hatinya. Sakit dan pedihh..

Dio masih berdiri dibelakangnya, masih dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Perlahan mundur dengan teratur menjauhinya.. "mianhe Kai-ah.. mianhe aku mencintaimu" lirih Dio lalu berbalik dan berlari masuk kembali ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam disana perlahan jatuh terduduk dengan segaris air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "seandainya kau mengatakan ini lebih dulu sebelum aku bertemu Luhan, mungkin tak kan begini Dio-ah"

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan, keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru gelap itu. Terus berjalan dengan pandangan mengedar keseluruh ruangan mencari Sehun. Namun namja itu tak ada di ruangan manapun kecuali. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dapur, begitu terkesiap melihat Sehun yang tampak imut dengan celemek kuning yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Sedang mengaduk masakannya dengan tenang, mungkin bubur untuk sarapan pagi mereka berdua. Ia masih terpaku disana, begitu terpukau melihat Sehun yang sedang memasak dengan terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang cerah yang mengintip dari jendela kaca.

"sampai kapan disitu, kemarilah" Luhan tersentak, lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan menunduk malu. Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan untuk mendongak menatap matanya. Dan..

Cup

Sehun mencium bibir plum Luhan cepat dan menghisapnya lama. "selamat pagi chagi" Luhan kembali menunduk karna malu sangat malu, saat kilasan semalam terus terlintas di pikirannya.

Perlahan Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan memasaknya, dan Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan Sehun yang sekarang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan posesifnya.

Lama mereka saling terdiam dengan posisi itu. Menikmati aroma tubuh masing-masing yang memabukkan.

TING TONG

Suara dering bel itu berdering keras, membuat kedua insan itu dengan enggan melepas dekapan mereka yang begitu intim. "biar aku saja Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan lembut, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan setengah hati. Karna ia tahu sangat tahu siapa tamu di pagi buta itu.

Cklek

"Kai" pekik Luhan kaget, hampir saja memekik keras saat Kai tiba-tiba menarik tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe Luhanie" ucap Kai menyesal, semakin memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapannya, mengelus punggung Kai lembut untuk menenangkan Kai dalam dekapannya.

"aku tak apa-apa Kai, lagi pula semalam Sehun membawaku kesini."

"akh~.. apa dia tak berbuat macam-macam padamu" Luhan menggeleng perlahan berusaha melepas pelukan hangat itu, namun Kai semakin memeluknya erat sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya bertubi-tubi.

"biarkan seperti ini sebantar saja, jeball"

Sehun yang sedari tadi mengintippun, perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari pandangan itu, saat rasa yang sulit ia jelaskan terus melingkupi hatinya.

.

.

"mianhe Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita berdua" ucap Dio lembut, dan Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya tak percaya namun tersirat kesedihan dalam onik hitam itu.

Sehun tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam disana. tangannya terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya, melepas genggamannya dari tangan mungil Dio. Gadisnya yang dengan santainya mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua. Saat tengah berkencan seperti ini.

"aku mohon mengertilah! Aku dijodohkan dengannya oleh eoma dan appa dan aku tak bisa menolak. Karna-"

"sebaiknya kita pulang, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" potong Sehun, menghela nafasnya berat, lalu membuang wajahnya dari tatapan memelas Dio yang selalu meluluhkan hatinya.

"aku mohon beri aku kejelasan. Aku tahu ini menyakitimu. Dan aku sangat menyesal" ucap Dio pedih, sambil mencekal lengan Sehun untuk kembali duduk di bangku taman itu. Sehun berbalik dan menatap mata bulat itu penuh luka. "kau tak akan bahagia bersama seseorang yang tak mencintaimu Dio-ah, jadi aku tak akan melepasmu" ucapnya pedih. Membuat cekalan Dio melemah dan melepasnya secara perlahan.

"dan kau tak akan bahagia bersamaku Sehun-ah, dan aku tak mau itu" ucap Dio dengan dagu bergetar, menahan tangisnya.

"aku tak peduli"

.

.

Sementara itu, tampak Luhan yang terus berjalan mundar mandir dengan resah. Terus menatap arjolinya yang sekarang menunjuk pukul 9 malam. Dan Sehun tak kunjung juga pulang. Padahal tadi siang ia mengatakan hanya pergi sebentar. Kedua matanya kini menatap berbagai makanan lezat yang sudah tersaji di meja makan itu dengan sendu. Mungkin masakan yang ia buat susah payah itu sudah dingin sekarang. Luhan terduduk lalu menghela nafasnya lelah… well hari ini mereka berdua memang berencana makan malam di aparetemen Sehun, namun namja itu pergi begitu saja sore tadi. Saat Dio menelponnya untuk segera menemuinya yang tak Luhan ketahui.

TING

Perlahan pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sehun yang tampak kusut.

Luhan terkesiap dan sontak berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menuju, ruang depan untuk melihat Sehun yang tampak berantakan.

"Sehun, kau tak apa-apa kan" tanya Luhan cemas, melihat gelagat Sehun yang melangkah hati-hati dan sedikit kelimpungan bahkan hampir terjatuh. Namun Sehun tak bergeming malah menundukkan kepala dengan nafasnya yang berhembus tak menentu.

"Sehun-ah! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ulang Luhan, sedikit memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu kokoh itu. Sehun mendongak dan entah mengapa menatapnya dengan sendu. Lalu perlahan mengusap kedua pipi tirusnya lembut seakan takut jika ia menyakiti kedua pipi itu.

"apa kau memasak sesuatu! Aku lapar sekali" ucap Sehun.

'tentu saja aku memasak babo namja' ingin sekali Luhan melontarkan makian itu, karna kesal mengetahui namjanya itu mungkin melupakan janji mereka.

"haah~" Luhan menghela nafas lelahnya dan selanjutnya melangkah menuju dapur, untuk memanaskan semua makanan yang mungkin sekarang sudah dingin itu.

.

.

Ruang makan itu hening, hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi sumpit dan mangkuk yang tak sengaja bertabrakan.

"kau memanaskannya lagi" tanya Sehun, setelah beberapa kali menelan makanan itu.

"iya, kau lama sekali pulangnya, jadi hanya bisa dipanaskan jalan satu-satunya" jawab Luhan. 'dan kau melupakan janji makan malam kita berdua begitu saja' lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Begitu miris dan pedih hatinya.

"Tsk~" Sehun membanting mangkuk yang sedari tadi di tangannya ke atas meja dengan keras. Membuat sedikit keributan disana. lalu menatap Luhan tajam.

"kenapa? Apa masakanku tak enak" tanya Luhan, menelan salivanya susah payah.

"tidak" jawab Sehun datar, masih menatap Luhan lekat. "aku mau besok, kau membatalkan perjodohan itu dengan Kai" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Saat tak mengerti apa yang Sehun bicarakan sekarang. Kai.. perjodohan.. apa maksudnya?.

"apa maksudmu.. aku tak mengerti?"

"jangan pura-pura tak ingat Dio-ah.. dan jangan membantah perintahku. Kau hanya miliku, ingat itu"

Sreet..

Sehun bangkit dari duduk, dengan kasar mendorong kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Berniat meninggalkan Luhan yang ia kira Dio itu di meja makan tetapi urung saat mendengar isakan yeoja itu.

"aku Luhan.. bukan Dio. Sehun-ah" Luhan menahan getaran suaranya disana, agar Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan.

"cih, aku tak bisa kau bodohi" Sehun sedikit berdecih sebelum melangkah dari sana.

"aku tak tahu mengapa kau seperti ini sekarang! Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku! Kau jahat Sehun.. kau jahat.. kau selalu mempermainkan hatiku sesuka hatimu.. kau memang tak punya perasaan. Dan aku yang bodoh yang masih tetap mencintaimu" oceh Luhan tak jelas, karna isak tangisnya.

Hatinya begitu sakit, pedih dan perih sekarang. Ia sadar sekarang, jadi sedari tadi yang Sehun bayangkan hanya Dio dan Dio. Lalu dia apa ? bayangankah!

Sehun membalikan tubuh dan dengan perlahan mendekati kursi Luhan, berhenti tepat disamping yeoja itu.

Lama Sehun menatap pucuk kepala Luhan. Sementara Luhan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan masih terus terisak disana.

"mungkin dengan membuatmu hamil" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat. "akan membatalkan perjodohan itu" sambung Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dan sontak menatap Sehun tak percaya. "aku Lu-"

Mata Luhan membulat saat bibir Sehun mengecupnya bibirnya dengan cepat dalam ciuman yang begitu menghanyutkan. Yang jelas membuat Luhan terlena akan bungkaman itu.

"hentikan~" Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat, dan sebelah tangan Sehun mampu mengendalikan kedua tangan Luhan dalam genggaman menjadi satu. Dan Luhan kini hanya bisa terdiam tanpa perlawanan.

Luhan mengernyit saat aroma khas itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra perasa dan penciumannya. 'Alkohol?' tanya Luhan begitu panic dalam hatinya. 'apa Sehun tengah mabuk sekarang' Luhan semakin panik. Berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, digendong paksa oleh Sehun dengan bibir mereka yang masih bertaut.

'kenapa dia harus mabuk.. dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' jerit Luhan dalam hati.

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mian ne updatenya telat kkk~ #ditabokk. **

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe .**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 7, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update. Review cingu-del semua sungguh berharga dan penyemangat buat nae. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Ah iya, panggil nae eonie, cingu atau apa lah selain author gitu. Soalnya biar lebih deket gitu kkk~ #plak**

**Dan makasih yang udah ucapin ultah buat nae, jeongmal gomawo #peluk cingu-del**

**Akh~ siapa yang mau NC Hunhan ch depan!**

**Ah iya, cingu yang mau Kailu NCan mianhe jeongmal, nae gak bisa soalnya nae gak sanggup beneran gak sanggup bikin scane Kailu NCan gitu. Mian ne. #peluk cingu. Tapi tenang aja kalau Kailu sweet moment buat panasin tuh bocah albino, ntar nae kasih ne.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE /fav story #kedip-kedip mata.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl, irnaaa90, luluna99, org, RZHH 261220, lisnana1, fabyA, 9, ini aku, exoshipper, paprikapumpkin, aysndrexo, puuppyyto, atinakaiso, tyrhyeee, guest, candra, , rechi, luhanxiao12, sayyou.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"hiks..le-lepas.. hikss jeball" Luhan terus meronta dalam isakannya. Saat kedua tangannya di cekal kuat oleh Sehun yang mungkin akan membekas di pergelangan tangannya yang putih mulus.

Luhan berusaha mendendang apa saja, namun tak bisa berkutik sedikit saja saat kedua kakinya sekarang dikunci oleh lutut Sehun. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga Sehun mengernyit saat mencium harum vanilla dari tubuh yeoja yang sedang ditindihnya. Seingatnya Dionya tak memiliki harum memabukkan seperti ini.

Luhan tak menyerah, semakin terus memberontak dengan tangan dan kakinya yang mencoba melepas dari kunciaan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak brutal.

"lepas Sehun.. lepass. Aku Luhan bukan Dio.. brengsek" teriak Luhan keras, sampai tenggorokannya serasa perih sekarang. Amarahnya sekarang begitu bergolak di dadanya saat tangan dingin itu mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya.

"diamlah, Dio sayang! Sebentar lagi kau akan menikmatinya. Dan jangan sebut nama wanita jalang itu sekarang" ucap Sehun dalam sentakan keras. Sehingga membuat butiran-butiran air mata itu keluar dengan deras. Sakit dan perih hatinya sekarang. Setelah tak dianggap oleh namja yang ia cintai yang selama ini mungkin mengagapnya jalang. Dan sekarang ia dilecehkan seperti ini. Ia dibilang jalang! Lalu lelaki yang tengah menindihnya sekarang di sebut apa? Ibliskah!.

Luhan yang masih terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, tak sadar saat Sehun mengambil dagu yeoja itu dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Rasa manis di tambah lembutnya bibir Luhan membuat Sehun menginginkan hal lebih dan lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"sssh" lengguh Luhan tertahan ketika lidah Sehun yang lunak menjilati bibirnya seduktif. Luhan menggeram, ia menggigit lidah Sehun yang akan menjelajah lebih kedalam mulutnya dengan keras. Sampai ciuman itu terlepas.

"akhhh! Bitch" erang Sehun saat indra pengecapnya terasa perih sekarang. Luhan beringsut menjauh mencoba turun dari ranjang besar itu secepat mungkin untuk berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Namun naas kedua tangan kokoh itu dengan cepat dan kasar menariknya lagi dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya untuk kembali berbaring, dengan Sehun yang berada di atasnya lagi.

"lepas Brengsek.. lepas!" Luhan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Meskipun rasa takut itu terus mendominasi batinnya sekarang, apa lagi saat Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya tajam. Seakan ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"diam sayang, aku tak mau menyakitimu!" ucapnya datar dan terkesan dingin itu. Perlahan tangan dinginnya itu mulai membuka kemeja yang Luhan kenakan hanya dengan satu robekan kuat. Sampai Luhan tercekat tak mampu berteriak dan meronta lagi, saking kagetnya saat diperlakukan sekasar itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dan yang melakukannya adalah Sehun.. Sehun namjanya.. namja yang teramat sangat ia cintai.

"Lepas… hikss brengsek kau Sehun.. aku membencimu" racau Luhan dalam isakan pilunya. Ia merasa marah sekaligus perih hatinya saat Sehun melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya sekarang. Dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang bergetar hebat.

"kubilang diam" ucap Sehun datar dan sekarang menarik bra Luhan dengan satu sentakan kasar. Sehingga Luhan memekik ketakutan dengan isakan yang sekarang semakin pecah saat tangan dingin Sehun kini mulai merayapi celana panjangnya dan menariknya kasar berserta celana dalamnya. Tubuh Luhan semakin terguncang mengetahui bahwa sekarang ia tengah telanjang. Luhan semakin terisak pilu mendapati dirinya ditelanjangi dengan tidak senonoh dan kasar seperti ini.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan hah! Aku Luhan hikss wanita jalang itu hikss bukan kekasihmu Dio. Lihatlah dengan jelas brengsek AKU LUHAN" Luhan kembali berteriak keras.

Sehun terdiam sesaat-hanya sesaat. Lalu terkekeh kejam. Kedua matanya dengan jelas melihat wajah yang ditindihnya itu Dio kekasihnya. Bukan Luhan hanya Dio.

"omong kosong"

.

.

"mmh.. umftt" Luhan mencoba menjerit, namun suaranya tertahan dengan kain yang ia tak tahu Sehun dapatkan dari mana. Yang sekarang disumpalkan kepada mulutnya. Dan kedua tangannyapun di ikat juga. Dirinya takut namun rontaannya tak pernah surut ia lakukan. Ia tak mau disentuh sedikitpun oleh bajingan yang sekarang menindihnya itu. Entah mengapa rasa sayang dan cinta itu menguap begitu saja sekarang. Terganti oleh rasa benci dan amarah yang membara sekarang.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menjilati sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirus Luhan. Yeoja itu semakin memberontak, saat sekarang jari-jari dingin Sehun itu sudah lancang meremas kedua bukit kembarnya. Remasan itu membuatnya memerah dan mendesah tanpa sadar. Karna sensasi itu begitu memabukkan.

"kau menikmatinya heh..!"

"hmptfff..sshh"

"cih, munafik"

"sshhh" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya kuat, saat Sehun menarik keras kedua putting nya. Lalu tangannya beralih ke bawah dan meremas kewanitaannya itu. Awalnya pelan.. sangat pelan namun kemudian cepat dengan tekanan pada klitorisnya.

"pfftt" Luhan berusaha menjerit. Namun tertahan dengan kain sialan itu.

"diam"

"hufftt"

"diam!"

"cih" Sehun mendecih kesal, saat Luhan terus berontak dengan brutal.

Wajah Sehun mendekat sehingga nafas namja itu, sampai pada selangkangan Luhan sehingga ia menggeliat tak karuan. Lidah Sehun menjulur merasakan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari kewanitaan Luhan. Membuat si empunya mendesah tidak karuan. Saat merasakan sensasi berbeda yang baru ia rasakan pertama kali.

"hmpp.. hmpp.." Luhan berusaha berteriak lagi, dalam desahannya saat Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam kewanitaan yeoja itu. Dan terus mengeluar masukkan jarinya yang panjang dalam lorong hangat milik yeoja itu.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah, namun air mata tetap mengaliri wajahnya.

Jarinya terus mengobok-obok kewanitaan Luhan yang hangat dan sempit sangat sempit. Sehingga ia susah untuk in out keluar masuk dari kewanitan yeoja itu. Sehun semakin cepat mengocok jarinya di dalam sana saat lorong sempit Luhan mulai berkedut, menjepit kuat jarinya dengan lorong hangat itu.

"ahhh" Luhan orgasme untuk pertama kalinya.

"bilang kau tidak menikmatinya, padahal kau sangat menikmatinya." Sehun tersenyum sinis dan menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu. Yang membuat Sehun semakin bergairah. Dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai memposisikan juniornya di depan lorong hangat milik Luhan yang tengah berkedut.

"…" Luhan yang memang masih belum sadar tidak menjawab, Yeoja itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Dengan semua rentetetan kejadian yang menyakiti hatinya. Karna ulah namja yang teramat ia cintai. Luhan masih tidak bergeming saat Sehun, melepaskan sumpalan kain nya dan melepas ikatan kain yang membelenggu kedua tangannya.

"bersiaplah sayang" lirih Sehun seduktif. Junior Sehun yang memang tegang di masukan nya dengan kasar dalam satu hentakan kuat. Membuat darah segar mengalir deras dari kewanitaan Luhan, yang baru saja dibobol masuk oleh junior Sehun yang besar.

"akhhhhh… sakit…hikkss.. sakit" Luhan bereteriak kesakitan dan meremas kuat sprei tidur itu sampai kedua tangannya memutih. Raut kesakitan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantik Luhan. Mata rusanya memerah, ia menangis deras dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sakit pada bagian bawah dirinya.

Sehun tak mengubris sedikitpun, malah menenggelamkan wajah rupawannya pada pertengahan payudara Luhan. Seketika aroma vanilla itu menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"sshhh.." Luhan mendesis ketika Sehun menghisap puncuk payudara kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk meremas lalu memilin putting payudara kirinya. Lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Membuat Luhan mendesah tak tertahankan. "sshhh…akhhh" lalu mulutnya beralih mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap perpotongan leher Luhan. Membuat kissmark disana.

"rasakan sayang… dan ingatlah setiap detiknya" perlahan Sehun mulai menggerakkan juniornya di dalam sana.

"akkhh.. Sehun sakit.. hikss hentikan..hentikan" isak Luhan dalam desahannya. Saat Sehun semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"hentikan kau bilang? Apa kau mau yang lebih enah hm" Sehun perlahan menarik keluar juniornya lalu menghantam masuk juniornya lagi dengan keras dan dalam kecepatan penuh.

Plakk

Plakk

Plakk

Kulit mereka bergesekan akibat sentakan-sentakan yang dibuat Sehun.

"nikmati ini sayang"

Luhan menutup kedua matanya, meresapi rasa perih yang menjalar di area kewanitaannya. Begitu pilu dan miris hatinya. Mendengar suara itu menggema di seisi ruangan.

Batang Sehun semakin cepat mengocoknya. Semakin cepat seiring dengan kewanitaan Luhan yang berkedut. Juniornya di remas kuat oleh dinding-dinding kewanitaan yeoja itu. Semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat hingga desahan kenikmatan mengiringi keduanya.

"sshhhh..hahhh Sehun.. ah.. ah" Luhan semakin mendesah saat Sehun semakin menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan dalam. Dan lagi sekarang ia merasakan junior Sehun yang berdenyut hebat.

"akhhh" Sehun melenguh nikmat. Saat dia akan menyemburkan cairannya.

"ssshhh … Se..akhh..ah,,a-aku akhhh.." Luhan kembali orgasme, yang membuatnya serasa melayang.

PLAKK..

BLESS

Sehun sekali lagi menghentakkan juniornya kuat, dan menyeburkan cairannya di dalam.

Croot.. croott.. croott…

"ughhhh" mereka melenguh panjang saat kenikmatan surga dunia itu. Mereka rasakan. Luhan kembali mendesah merasakan cairan hangat Sehun yang kembali datang serasa memenuhi tubuhnya. Dan perlahan ia merasakan kegelapan menderanya…

.

.

~HUNHAN~

Tampak Sehun yang menatap sendu bangku di pojok kelas. Kosong tak ada Luhan disana yang biasanya berada disana. tenggorokkannya tercekat pedih sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. Luhan tak masuk sekolah. Menghilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang kian membesar dihatinya. Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya kuat. Saat kembali mengingat pagi itu.. pagi yang begitu menyesakkan dada.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, pagi itu ia terbangun karna suara isak tangis disampingnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia, saat melihat suara isak tangis itu berasal dari yeoja disampingnya.

"Luhan" suaranya tercekat. Saat kilasan demi kilasan berkelebat di kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit.

"**kau iblis tak berperasaan.. hiksss kau mengambil hikss paksa kehormatanku.. kau hiksss tak punya hati, memanfaatkan yeoja yang hikss mencintaimu"** desis Luhan parau dalam isak tangisnya. Tanpa mau melihatnya yang kini menatapnya penuh sesal.

"maaf.. a-aku tak sadar Luhan-ah. Maaf" Sehun berusaha menyentuh bahu polos itu, namun Luhan segera beringsut menjauh darinya.

"pergi… hikss menjauh dariku" isakan itu dan getaran ketakutan itu. Sehun melihat itu dengan jelas, dan itu membuat hatinya terasa di remas. Perlahan Sehun bangkit dengan segera memakai boxer nya yang tepat tergeletak di lantai tempat ia berpijak. Lalu berjalan keluar menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis pilu disana.

Tubuhnya perlahan merosot di samping pintu kamarnya. Terduduk lemas dilantai dingin yang terasa lebih menusuk tubuhnya sekarang. "maaf.. maafkan aku" lirihnya dalam keheningan. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah berpikir akan melakukan sejauh itu pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun ia punya perasaan. Ia tahu sangat tahu perbuatannya semalam sungguhlah kejam dan keji. Bisa di bilang ia telah memperkosanya. Merampas semua yang ada pada diri yeoja itu. Menyakitinya luar maupun dalam. Dan ia menyesal dan bersalah sekarang.

Perasaannya semakin mencelos sakit, saat bertubi-tubi kilasan kejadian semalam yang seolah mengejeknya yang memang pantas di katakan iblis maupun tak punya hati.

Cklek

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang sekarang memakai piyama bergambar motif rusa. Ia terlihat seperti bocah imut lucu sekarang. Kalau dalam keadaan normal ia pasti sekarang menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Namun sekarang apa masih bisa ia seperti itu?. Luhan juga terpaksa memakai piyama itu, karna hanya pakaian itu yang ia bekal dalam tasnya. Yang siang kemarin berniat menginap disini. Namun tuhan berkata lain.

Sehun menelan salivanya kelu, saat ada denyutan sakit di dadanya. Saat ia melangkah mendekati tubuh rapuh itu. Namun Luhan malah semakin berjalan mundur menjauh darinya.

"aku mabuk semalam Luhan, aku sungguh menyesal Luhan.. aku mohon maafkan aku"

"**TIDAKK! Berhenti disana.. jangan mendekatiku BRENGSEKK"** Sehun terdiam membeku, Luhan mengatainya brengsek! Berjalan mundur dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan! Apa semenakutkan itu kah dirinya?

"**a-aku MEMBENCIMU. Tak ada lagi rasa cinta maupun secuilpun rasa sayang untukmu"** jeda sebentar karna nafasnya tersenggal.. Sehun masih mematung disana. **"jadi aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Aku ingin semua berjalan seperti sebelum KITA SALING MENGENAL"**

JLEPP

Entah kenapa setiap untaian kata Luhan begitu. Menusuk dan perih di hatinya. Sehun masih terdiam disana sampai pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menutup dengan keras melenyapkan siluit tubuh Luhan disana. Luhan telah pergi.. pergi meninggalkannya.

"maafkan aku Luhan-ah"

.

.

KRINGGG…

Sehun tersentak dalam lamunan panjangnya. Karna dering bel pulang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Berdering dengan keras dibalas sahutan senang dan helaan nafas lega semua murid. Kecuali dirinya yang malah segera beranjak dari bangkunya segera melesat keluar menuju parkiran.

Langkahnya begitu lebar dan cepat. Ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesat menuju apartemen Luhan. Yang menjadi rutinitas tetapnya selama tiga hari ini. Meskipun pintu itu tertutup dan kembali di seret oleh satpam disana. karna mungkin Luhan segera memanggil keamanan saat melihatnya lewat intercome. Tapi bukan Sehun jika ia menyerah. Jadi ia tak akan menyerah…

Namun langkahnya memelan saat melihat Kai dan Dio yang mungkin tak melihat kehadirannya. Tengah berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil Kai. Dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia bisa melihat Dio menangis dan Kai yang terlihat frustasi itu. Ada apa dengan mereka? Dan anehnya ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang? Mengapa ia bukan mengejar mobil Kai untuk mengambil sang kekasih. Tapi malah berbelok menuju apartemen Luhan. Entahlah ia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Yang hanya ada Luhan dan Luhan.

Perlahan ia melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan dan segera menghentikannya. Saat kedua obisidan matanya melihat Luhan yang terduduk di taman sambil menangis.. ia menangis… ia menangis begitu pilu. Yang menusuk hatinya. Lama ia mengamati itu dari kejauhan, karna percuma ia mendekat jika Luhan yang langsung pergi dan menjauh darinya dengan sumpah serapah dan caci makinya yang ia layangkan untuknya.

Namun hujan turun begitu saja.. dan semakin deras. Membuatnya geram melihat Luhan disana yang masih berdiam diri disana.

"gadis gila" makinya, sekarang dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya untuk mendekati tubuh rapuh itu.

Sementara Luhan yang masih berdiam diri itu, bukannya tak mau berteduh tapi tubuhnya yang terasa melemas. Dengan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya kian mengabur dan mengabur. Ia sudah pasrah mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh pingsan dan membeku di taman ini. Dan untuk pemikiran bodoh ia berharap ia segera mati disini.

"ikut aku" ia merasakan seseorang menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun karna saking lemasnya ia tak mampu sedikitpun menggerakan gerak bibirnya untuk mengucapkan satu katapun.

Sehun yang merasa tak ada respon sedikitpun. Segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan hanya pasrah dan tak peduli siapa yang tengah menggendongnya. Ia terlalu pusing dan lemas sekarang. Dan ingin cepat bergelung dalam selimbut hangatnya.

"kau yeoja pertama yang kusakiti dan aku akan menebus rasa sakit itu. Bolehkah?"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mian ne updatenya telat kkk~ #ditabokk. **

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe .**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 8, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update. Review cingu-del semua sungguh berharga dan penyemangat buat nae. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Ah iya, panggil nae eonie, cingu atau apa lah selain author gitu. Soalnya biar lebih deket gitu kkk~ #plak**

**Tuh nae udah mulai bikin bocah albino itu kesiksa #evil laugh dan mian kalau NCnya kurang hot ne. soalnya nae masih belajar tuh bikin scane NC gitu. Mian ne…**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE /fav story #kedip-kedip mata.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl, irnaaa90, luluna99, org, RZHH 261220, lisnana1, fabyA, 9, ini aku, exoshipper, paprikapumpkin, aysndrexo, puuppyyto, atinakaiso, tyrhyeee, guest, candra, , rechi, luhanxiao12, sayyou, park Oh infa faro, .96, ssnowish, Guest, akivokt, kioko2121, .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast : Xi Luhan (yeoja) old 18 **

**Oh Sehun (namja) old 16**

**Dio Kyungsoo (yeoja) old 16**

**Kai (namja) old 18**

**.**

**.**

**summary: "jangan pernah memanfaatkan cinta,tak peduli betapa dia sangat mencintaimu,suatu saat dia pasti akan lelah karna terus terluka".**

**.**

**WARNING : GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghela nafasnya yang memburu, lalu menunduk menatap wajah pucat Luhan yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Lalu menatap pintu apartemen Luhan dengan nanar. Ia bingung sungguh binggung sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintu itu jika pin nya saja ia tak tahu. Dan pemilik apartemen itu tengah terlelap atau mungkin jatuh pingsan di pangkuannya.

'aigoo aku harus bagaimana sekarang' Sehun kembali menunduk menatap wajah terlelap Luhan. Sungguh ia tak tega membangunkan yeoja di pangkuannya. Namun jika tidak, bisa mati kedinginan yeoja itu. Jika masih tetap mengenakan pakaian basah. Jadi ia harus bagaimana sekarang?.

'haahhh' Sehun kembali menghela nafas.. "hei rusa kecil bangunlah, kau merepotkanku tahu!" bisik Sehun, namun tak ada penggerakan sama sekali. Hanya desah nafas yeoja itu yang teratur menerpa wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum lalu Perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk, melihat lebih lekat wajah cantik Luhan. Jemari tangannya perlahan terulur menyentuh wajah terlelap itu. Menyeka titik-titik air hujan yang membasahi wajah itu. Jemarinya tak berhenti disana, dan sekarang malah menyentuh kedua mata itu yang tertutup rapat dengan lembut, lalu turun membelai kedua pipinya yang terlihat semakin tirus dan berhenti di belahan bibir yeoja itu yang terasa lembut dan dingin di jemarinya.

"maafkan aku.. aku salah tak pernah melihatmu.. aku salah tak pernah mendengar setiap perkataanmu.. dan aku salah telah-" Sehun semakin menunduk lalu mengecup kening yeoja itu lembut. Seolah menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya disana.

"memanfaatkan cintamu yang tulus" lanjutnya setelah melepas ciumannya, lalu kembali mencium kening yeoja itu.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang merasakan ada benda lembut yang menyentuh keningnya dan ia bisa merasakah hembus nafas menerpa wajahnya. Dengan lembut dan terasa menggelitik hatinya. Sensasi sentuhan dan terpaan nafas itu begitu… begitu menenangkan. Sehun yang merasa ada penggerakanpun segera melepas ciuman itu meskipun enggan.

Perlahan Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan oh betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Sehunlah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Le-lepas.. lepas" pekiknya berusaha meronta untuk turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Namja yang teramat ia benci sekarang. Namja yang dalam daftar pertama orang yang harus ia jauhi. Namja yang telah merenggut semua yang ada pada dirinya. Namja yang selalu menyakitinya luar maupun dalam.

"lepas brengsekk… aku tak sudi di sentuh oleh pria iblis sepertimu" maki Luhan, yang begitu tepat menusuk hati Sehun.

Sehun tidak berkata-kata, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Yeoja ini baru saja mengatainya dengan berbagai kata yang terasa menusuk hatinya. Lalu secara perlahan dan hati-hati ia melepas pangkuannya.

Sehun menatap mata rusa itu lekat, ada luka dalam tatapan itu. Luhan berusaha berdiri dengan benar meskipun kepalanya terasa akan pecah sekarang.

"maafkan aku.. aku-"

"tak ada maaf untukmu"

"aku harus apa agar kau memaafkan aku? Jangan buat aku-"

"PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT BRENGSEK" pekik Luhan, begitu ketakutan saat Sehun melangkah untuk mendekatinya.

"baiklah, sekarang aku harus apa?" Sehun tampak frustasi sekarang. Luhan tampak memalingkan wajahnya, dengan tubuh bergetar mencoba membuka pin pintu apartemennya. Agar ia bisa cepat masuk dan meninggalkan Sehun. Dan ting.. pintu terbuka.

Srett

"tunggu Luhan kita perlu bicara" ucap Sehun sambil mencekal lengan Luhan, untuk menghentikan Luhan yang baru saja akan melesat masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"lepas… lepas… kau menyakitiku" desis Luhan tampak kesakitan, saat cekalan Sehun semakin mengerat.

"tidak, sebelum kau-"

"kau mengancamku" Sehun terdiam, menatap lekat yeoja itu. Ia tak tahu kemana tatapan manis Luhannya sekarang. Yang ada hanya tatapan dinginnya yang seakan membekukan seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

"tidak maksudku bukan begitu ak-"

"apa dengan begini aku akan memaafkanmu"

"baiklah, kau boleh memukulku. Pukul aku sepuasmu buat dirimu merasa puas"

"mati saja kau"

"kalau begitu, cobalah untuk membunuhku sekarang.. ayo lakukan. Jangan takut aku tak akan menghantuimu nanti"

"lukai dirimu, bunuh dirimu.. apapun itu terserah"

"baiklah, jika itu membuatmu merasa senang dan memaafkanku"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun, membuka pintu apartemen Luhan. Dan melakukan tindakan yang sangat tidak di duga Luhan.

Praaaanggg

prangggg

Sehun memecahkan guci-guci besar hiasan, dekat pintu apartemennya. Pecahan beling kini berserakan memenuhi lantai marmernya.

"aku tidak suka menabrakan diri, atau menusukkan pisau. Yang sakitnya tak akan lama. Namun dengan begini mungkin aku akan mati secara perlahan. Dan kau akan puas melihat mayatku nanti"

Luhan terdiam begitu terkejut, ketika Sehun menginjak-injak seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada pecahan itu.

"apa kau menikmatinya"

Sehun betul-betul kehilangan akal sekarang, mungkin dengan cara ini membuat perasaan Luhan lebih baik dan melupakan sedikit saja rasa sakit hatinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan pecahan kaca yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Yang terpenting Luhan memaafkannya.

"kau puas, apa kau menikmatinya Luhan" Sehun semakin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"tidak.. aku tidak menikmatinya.. jadi hikss.. hentikan.. hentikan Sehun"

"tidak kau belum menikmatinya" Darah menghiasi lantai marmernya, sudah jelas darah itu milik Sehun. Namja itu semakin gencar menginjak pecahan-pecahan kaca pada telapak kakinya.

"baiklah.. baiklah.. hikss aku menikmatinya. Hentikan hikss jangan lakukan itu kumohon" Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dari benda-benda tajam itu. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Entah kenapa rasa sakit di kedua kakinya tak seberapa, dengan rasa pilu dihatinya mendengar isak tangis yeoja itu. Yang sekarang terdengar lebih jelas dan meyayat hatinya.

Sehun perlahan membungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya, dengan Luhan. Lalu merangkum wajah basah yeoja itu. "jangan menangis, aku mohon" jeda sesaat.. "kau boleh menyakitiku apapun itu, asal itu membuatmu lebih baik dan memaafkan semua kesalahanku" dengan lembut ia mengusap lelehan air mata itu. Seakan takut jika ia melukai kedua pipi tirus itu. Luhan yang mendapati perlakuan lembut Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

"mianhe jeongmal mianhe Luhan-ah."

.

.

Sementara itu, tampak Kai dan Dio yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman. Kai yang sedang frustasi seharian ini melihat dan mendengar isak tangis Dio yang tidak jelas sebabnya kenapa. Hanya bisa terdiam terus mengusap surai rambutnya lembut.

"sudahlah, kau ini kenapa seharian terus menangis seperti ini! Apa aku menyakitimu?" Dio mendongak dan segera menggeleng. Lalu menatap Kai dengan mata basahnya lalu kembali menangis lagi. Dan Kai yang kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'haahhh' Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Oh demi apa sekarang Kai begitu bingung, menghadapi sahabatnya ini yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan.? Mungkin dia akan bicara setelah Luhan kembali masuk sekolah. Tapi apakah dia sanggup.?

Sementara itu Dio masih saja menangis, yeah.. yeoja itu menangis karna begitu sedih dan pedih hatinya. Mengetahui Kai yang mengidap kanker otak yang sebentar lagi akan merenggut nyawa sang namja tercintanya. Dan ia tak mau disisa hidup Kai yang sebentar lagi ini terus tersakiti Luhan, yang jelas-jelas tak pernah melihatnya dan hanya akan menyakiti perasaan namjanya. Jadi ia harus berbuat egois menerima perjodohan ini untuk membahagiakan Kai disisa waktunya. Walaupun ia harus menyakiti Sehun sekalipun. Karna ia yakin Sehun akan mengerti lambat laun.

"berhentilah menangis, aku mohon" lirih Kai sambil merangkum wajah Dio yang basah, dan perlahan menghapus lelehan air mata yeoja itu.

"Kai hikss.. ja-jangan hikss meninggalkanku" Kai mengangguk pelan, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "ne Dio-ah.. aku akan selalu disampingmu" bisiknya lembut.

Kai terus mengusap lembut punggung kurus Dio, sambil mengecup pucuk kepala yeoja itu bertubi-tubi. "aku akan selalu disampingmu" bisiknya lagi, namun ada segaris air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Yeah ia menangis… ia tak tahu apa masih bisa ia memeluk tubuh mungil ini seperti ini? Bagaimanapun Dio itu sahabat yang teramat ia sayangi. Setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah sakit mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir yang ia ketahui dari eoma dan appanya. Maka dari itu ia menerima perjodohan itu. Karna ia mau disisa hidup sahabatnya, dia bahagia bersamanya.

Well, apakah mereka tahu jika mereka tengah dibodohi dan dibohongi. Oleh sang eoma dan appa masing-masing… tsk, tapi biarlah…biarlah mereka semua menyadari perasaan masing-masing…

.

.

Luhan terus berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, dan perlahan memelankan langkah kakinya saat melihat Kai yang tengan bersandar disamping pintu kelasnya, seperti tengah menunggunya. Luhan mengernyit heran selama satu minggu ini Kai seolah menghindarinya dan sekarang apa mau dia.?

"Kai-ah" Kai tersenyum.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu, Luhan-ah bolehkah?" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk, dan mengikuti langkah Kai yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya lembut. Karna yeah dia juga perlu bicara dengan namjacingunya ini.

"tsk, kau mau bicara apa. Dari tadi malah diam melamun seperti itu" decak Luhan kesal, saat Kai tak kunjung juga bicara. Malah terdiam menunduk menatap rumput taman belakang sekolah seolah rumput itu lebih menarik dari apapun.

Kai menghela nafas beratnya, lalu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"kau mau-"

"ssttt.. diamlah dan lihat aku" potong Kai, lalu dengan perlahan menari meliukan tubuhnya sambil memegang satu tangkai mawar merah. Yang tak ia ketahui sejak kapan Kai memegang bunga mawar indah itu.

Luhan masih terdiam, menatap Kai yang sedang menari itu, yang membuatnya kembali teringat. Saat Kai yang menari seperti ini dengan setangkai mawar merah digenggamannya lalu diakhir tarian itu Kai memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih namja itu dulu. Tapi tarian Kai sekarang tampak berbeda. Tak ada senyum, tak ada tatapan bersinar. Hanya ada senyum pedih dan tatapan luka disana. tapi kali ini ia lebih beruntung karna sekarang mereka berada ditaman belakang yang sepi. Tak seperti dulu saat Kai menembaknya ditengah lapang sekolah. Begitu memalukan namun err romantis.

"Luhan" panggil Kai, menyentakkan lamunan panjangnya. Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Saat kaget mendapati Kai yang sekarang tengah berlutut didepannya sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar indah itu.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Luhan berdegup tak karuan, ia tak tahu apa yang akan Kai katakan padanya. Namun momen ini begitu percis seperti yang Kai lakukan saat menembaknya dulu.

"aku ingin menjadikanmu pendamping hidupku" jeda sesaat..

"aku mau kau menemaniku selama hidupku, aku mau kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Apa kau mau menikah bersamaku Luhan-ah"

"APA!"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update kilat lol.. gak ada yang nanya #ditabokk. **

**Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhe .**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ch 9, itu sungguh membuat nae semangat untuk cepet-cepet update. Review cingu-del semua sungguh berharga dan penyemangat buat nae. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo #peluk dan cium atu-atu.**

**Ah iya, panggil nae eonie, cingu atau apa lah selain author gitu. Soalnya biar lebih deket gitu kkk~ #plak.. umur nae sekarang 16 tahun cinggu-deul.**

**Nah buat yang belum review nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~….dan buat new reader nae sangat berterima kasih….**

**FOLLOW ME PLEASE /fav story #kedip-kedip mata.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Black pearl, irnaaa90, luluna99, org, RZHH 261220, lisnana1, fabyA, 9, ini aku, exoshipper, paprikapumpkin, aysndrexo, puuppyyto, atinakaiso, tyrhyeee, guest, candra, , rechi, luhanxiao12, sayyou, park Oh infa faro, ssnowish, Guest, akivokt, kioko2121, syafira sant, 71088wolf, Oh Luhan, rima ristina, setyoningt, exindira, asroyasrii, fuawaliyyah.**


End file.
